What do you say to Second Chances?
by NomadDreamer
Summary: (Formerly The Love of my Life, Forever, see AN chapter 1!) It's 2034 and left to raise their daughters alone after Serena's death, Dan finds himself reflecting back on their life together, and struggling to move on with the help of old friends, or one in particular. I loved Derena but I have to admit Dair were something special while they lasted. Feedback much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"And that girls, is the story of how your Mom and I had our happily ever after. We always told each other that we were forever, and even though Mom's forever didn't last as long as it should have, I will love her until my forever draws to a close. Those first 6 years we had our ups and downs, boy did we, but from the day I told her I loved her all those years ago my heart belonged to her. Don't roll your eyes at me like that Brooke, it's true. Yeah, we had our moments when we both thought we loved other people, but that wasn't the romantic, passionate, whole-hearted love we always had for each other. Your mother and I, we were as close as you could get to soulmates, that I truly believe."

A somewhat older, slightly greyer, Dan Humphrey pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears building up at the corner of his eyes. He had never cried as a kid, not even when he broke his arm in the 6th grade, nor as a teenager, even in the most stressful or hopeless situations. No, the first time he had cried since he was 5 years old, was when he laid eyes on his newborn daughter Brooke, then when Darcy was born. He'd cried when 6 months along they lost their baby Alfie, the son Serena had longed for. And he had cried when Serena was diagnosed with stage 4 leukemia. Sometimes it felt like he hadn't had a dry-eyed day since then. When Serena had succumbed to the illness after a two year battle, six years ago, to the day, a part of him had died with her. For a month after her death he had remained in an almost trance-like state, he hadn't felt anything. Until October 8th when it felt as if his world had crumbled around him. Chuck and Blair had taken the girls and, for a fortnight, he had looked through photo albums, watched home movies, cried and slept. If it hadn't been for his two princesses he would never have found the desire to live again but, after the two weeks Blair had called and told him that his daughters needed him, they hadn't stopped crying and asking for him for 2 days. So he had picked himself up off the floor and struggled on with life._ But a piece of him had always remained on the floor._

Since then his life had become less about his own happiness and more about making sure his two daughters grew up into women as strong and beautiful as their mother, both inside and outside. His greatest pride lay in their ability to be as articulate and intellectual as himself whilst also displaying the vivacious, social personality of their mother. They were a perfect mixture of the two, as intelligent as both in their different ways. Both girls had their mother's tall, striking figure and air of natural beauty, with Dan's prominent cheekbones only heightening this. Brooke had her father's deep brown eyes and her mothers hair. Darcy meanwhile had her mother's grey eyes and hair colour but Dan's curls. To him, both were perfect. That's not to say they didn't have their moments- when the girls threw Serena or Blair-like tantrums Dan was quick to correct them, but he could never stay cross at them for long. That had always been the way, Serena was the same, but she used to joke that even as toddlers they had Dan wrapped around their little fingers.

"Now! Who wants waffles?!" he grinned, trying to cheer himself up. They rolled their eyes but still eagerly made their way to the breakfast bar. When the waffles were ready and the three Humphreys seated and eating Dan found himself asking a question which both killed and intrigued him, "What can you guys remember about your Mom?" Darcy's brow furrowed as she tried to recall her mother, who was in many ways a stranger to her. "I remember her smile... her hair which was just like Brooke's... She used to tickle me until I begged her to stop... And you guys were always kissing!" she laughed at the last part, as did Dan and Brooke. "We went to Disneyland and I remember we went on _'It's a Small World_' over and over because I didn't want to go on the teacups with you and Brooke." "That's right, you were four and obsessed with Minnie Mouse but when she came up to us you hid behind Mom! You only agreed to get a picture if she and I went with you!" laughed Brooke. "I love that photo of you three, it's one of my favourites," Dan smiled. "Yeah I love it, but my favourite Disneyland picture is the one of all four of us with Goofy, the one where we're all pulling really goofy faces! And my all time favourite is the one Grandma took of us in Central Park," Darcy replied. "That was just before we found out about her being sick," Dan said solemnly, almost whispering. "I remember when she laughed the whole room filled up with happiness, that when she walked into a room everyone noticed her. She and Blair used to take us shopping sometimes, and they were best friends. I remember every night before bed she'd read us a story and then you would. Even when you went out no matter what time you got home, both of you would come in and kiss us goodnight. She had the prettiest clothes and shoes, and she was the most beautiful person in the entire world, in our eyes at least," Brooke smiled at the last bit. "She sure was. She was a Goddess from the Upper East side, and yet somehow she fell in love with me, Lonely Boy. She'd be so proud of you two you know. She_ is_ so proud of you because I know that wherever she is, she's watching out for you, for us. You're both so beautiful and smart and funny, just like her." Brooke found herself throwing her arms around her Dad and Darcy joined in. The Humphrey family had a thing for group hugs, something their mother had always done.

After their traditional Sunday brunch, Brooke, Dan and Darcy made their way to Central Park from their redbrick townhouse. It was one of the many places Serena had requested her ashes be spread. As the three of them strolled through the park, arms linked, the girls listened to Dan tell stories of all the good times he and Serena had spent there, both with and without the girls. As they reached the fountain where Serena used to escape to for peace and quiet as a child, Dan spotted a pretty brunette out of the corner of his eye. Even at almost 43 Blair was still one of Manhattan's favourite faces, frequently pictured on newspapers and magazines front pages. Not that any of that trivial stuff mattered to Blair anymore, nor had it for a long time. "Blair!" Dan made his way towards her as the girls noticed her for the first time. Hearing her name she looked over, and seeing the Humphreys she smiled. _"Oh S,"_ she thought to herself, _"You would've been so proud to have such a perfect family."_ September 2nd was one of the toughest days of the year for Blair, third only to her and Chuck's wedding anniversary and of course Chuck's own anniversary. Following his release from prison, Russell Thorpe had found himself with a fallen empire at his feet and abandoned by his precious Raina. He blamed Chuck Bass, who paid by a bullet through the chest. She had lost both her best friend and her soulmate in under two years. Hugging the girls she turned to Dan and, placing a gloved hand on his cheek, asked with tears in her eyes, "How are you?" Dan left out a strangled sigh and shrugged, "As well as can be expected, I guess. How about you?" "I still miss her so much, I can only imagine how you feel... Well actually, I know exactly how you feel..." As she began to sob Dan pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said with a weak smile as she withdrew from his embrace. "Gosh, every time I see the girls they look more and more like her!" "It's the same when I see Henry and Bella," Dan smiled. "Henry_ is_ a twenty year old Chuck Bass, looks wise that is!" "You saw us last week B!" Darcy interrupted with a laugh, the one that, like her mother's, reminded Dan of a four year old. "I know I did, don't mind me, it's just nostalgia and old age talking!" Blair laughed through her tears. Darcy hugged the woman again, the woman who had been there for her family for as long as she could remember, briefly wondering if this was what hugging her mother would feel like. Her eyes welled up at the thought. At 13, she had been only 7 when her mother died and, while she remembered her, it was only in flashes and snatches of conversation. She often slept in Brooke's room and would spend the night begging her sister for more stories, in the hopes of tricking more memories into revealing themselves. Sometimes she found herself confused as to what was real and what was merely her imagination, based on her father's and sister's stories and photos. She wished she could have had those two extra years with her mother that her sister had had.

They stayed there, sitting by the fountain until finally the cool Autumn breeze got the better of them. So they went their separate ways, the pretty brunette making her way back to her penthouse and two children on the Upper East Side, and the distinguished writer with his two beautiful daughters on either side, heading back to their redbrick on the Upper West Side, all immersed in their own memories of the vibrant blonde beauty, who had touched their lives and would remain in their hearts forever._ Forever_, Dan smiled as he remembered how at 16 that had felt lime it would last... well Forever... _"You're the love of my life,_" he whispered, knowing that wherever she was, Serena was saying it back. "_Forever."_

**AN:** **Thank you so much for reading this far, it means so much to me that people are actually reading this! ****So originally this was going to be a multi-chapter fic, focusing on bringing Blair and Dan together but also reflecting back on Dan and Serena's marriage though flashback technique. I'm a Derena and Chair fan but I do think ****there is great chemistry with Dair too and they did make sense as a couple so I was thinking of exploring that, while still staying true to the other two relationships. As I say, that was the original plan but then I liked this chapter as a stand-alone too so I'm not sure! If you could let me know in the reviews section that would be great. Just general reviews would be greatly appreciated too. Thank you!**

**NAME CHANGE UPDATE: I came to the realisation that a certain guest reviewer was right- as this fic is primarily Dair and yet the title was "The Love of my Life, Forever" with reference to Serena it was a little misleading! "I'm going to re-upload chapter 1 under that title as a oneshot. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think your sister will like it?" Dan asked Darcy, inspecting the Tiffany's chain in the display before them. "Yeah, probably," Darcy gave a non-commital shrug. "Ugh Sweetie, much as ! appreciate the fact you aren't a shopaholic like your mom was, now would be a good time to at least pretend you cared!" Brooke's birthday was coming up next month and Dan, ever-organised had brought Darcy with him to try and find a gift for her while she was at Lacrosse. "Well Daddy, I think it's pretty, it sparkles and it comes in a turquoise box, so Brooke will more than likely adore it!" She was of course referring to the famous Tiffany&amp;Co. box that most girls in New York of any age would die for. Dan looked at her and burst out laughing. "God, you are definitely my daughter! Hmm... I just need to be one-hundred percent sure she'll like it. I mean I'd hate for her to get it and then pass the store in a few weeks and see another one she prefers." "Dad, honestly, I think it's beautiful and Brooke has a better eye than me so I'm sure she'll appreciate it, honestly." Dan smiled and ruffled her hair, just to annoy her. "Thanks Sweetie, you're right." Darcy rolled her eyes but grinned. "You know if you'd just gone with your gut feeling we would have been out of here a half an hour ago!" "Well Smartass, if you had maybe been a bit more helpful and a little less 'Ugh Dad, I'm so bored let's go home' we would've been!" Dan teased. "Oh hey Dad, there's B! Blair! Over here!" Darcy waved frantically, attracting the brunette's attention, as well as half of the other customers in the store. "Darc! Dan! Fancy meeting you two here, Shock isn't even the word! What's the occasion?" she joked. "Brooke's fifteenth birthday!" Dan grimaced at the thought that his eldest was fifteen already. He still remembered seeing her for the very first time:

_"One more push, that's it, you can do this Serena!" Dr. Browne encouraged. Serena shot him a glare and squeezed Dan's hand tighter. "Come on S, you can do this," Dan encouraged. "Dan, shut the hell up- right now! If it's so easy why don't you push this damn baby out your own ass-" "Don't mind her, it's just the hormones talking," The nurse patted Dan on the back reassuringly. "I'm sorry baby, right now I wanna kill you, but you know I love you- " Her declaration was cut off by her screaming and then suddenly the sound of a baby's cries. "Oh my God! Serena, we-" Dan choked up, "we have a baby!" Serena's eyes filled with tears as Dr. Browne announced that it was a beautiful baby girl. "Would you like the cut the cord?" As Dan cut the umbilical he saw his daughter for the very first time. In that moment his heart felt like it would burst with pride, joy and love. He loved her, and even though he hadn't even held her yet, he knew then and there that he would do anything to protect her. Tears welled at the sight of her. His daughter. "So which of you woud like to hold her first?" "Dan?," Serena smiled. "Are you sure?" Dan asked, though he was already reaching for her. "Yeah, I've got to hold her for nine months, it's your turn now." As Dan took her tiny body into his arms Serena realised that she had never loved him as much. To see him there, the man she loved, holding her precious bundle of joy made her well up all over again. Dan slowly lowered himself onto the bed beside Serena, the tiny bundle held to his chest. "Would you mind...?" Serena held up her phone to the nurse who gave her a cheery smile. "Of course hun!" Serena peered over Dan's shoulder and looked at her daughter properly for the first time. "She's so beautiful," she whispered in awe, as the nurse snapped away with the phone. "Ok so now if you don't mind we're gonna just take her to be washed and weighed," Dr. Browne took her in his arms and left the room, nurse in tow, leaving Serena and Dan alone in the room. "Dan she's so perfect! I.. I never thought I could love her so much already, I..." "I know, I feel the same. Serena, I love you so so much. Thank you, she's..." Dan was for once speechless. He brought his lips to Serena's, kissing her softly but passionately, trying to convey what words couldn't. They were both crying now. Serena giggled. "So... What do we name our little princess?" she asked. "Well, let's see... We were considering Abigail, Hailee and Beth..." he mused, unsure suddenly if those names suited her, now that he'd actually laid eyes on her. "How about Brooke?" Serena interrupted suddenly. "Brooke... Brooke Humphrey... I love it! It's perfect! You're a genius!" he gushed, kissing her again. At that moment Dr. Browne re-entered announcing that everything looked great, and that she was six pounds, eleven ounces. The nurse followed carrying Brooke into the room, causing Serena to sit up straighter, already reaching out to hold her baby. "Thank you," she smiled as Brooke was placed into her arms. "Say hi to your Mommy and Daddy, Brooke. Brooke Lilian Humphrey, you are the most perfect baby I have ever laid eyes on," she cooed. Dan placed his arm around Serena and began stroking Brooke's soft tiny cheek with his other hand. The nurse spotted the photo op and, without needing instruction, reached for Serena's phone and began snapping away again. "Hi Baby Brooke," Dan whispered softly, "Daddy loves you."_

Dan smiled at the memory. It seemed like only five years ago, not fifteen! Time was a funny thing, he thought to himself; when passing it seemed like it lasted forever but then suddenly fifteen years had passed, and his life was different than he could ever have imagined. "Wow! Fifteen already! So...," Blair interrupted his thoughts, "Which piece are you looking at? If you don't mind me asking!" "Waldorf, what's happened to you?" Dan joked, "Asking would we mind!" He laughed and so did Blair, he was right after all. "This one here," Dan pointed to the silver dragonfly pendant. "Humphrey, you amaze me! It's beautiful! Darcy you obviously helped!" Blair was only half joking. "Actually, Dad spotted it first, i was just here as a second opinion. It is beautiful though, isn't it?" Darcy inspected it again. "Brooke will love it!" "Alrighty then! The dragonfly it is!" Dan decided, pleased he had chosen it himself. "Dad do you mind if I shoot across the road and grab a White Mocha from Starbucks?" Darcy asked, dying to escape now that her dad had finally made his decision. "Sure Sweetie, just be careful crossing the road. Here's ten bucks, get yourself a cookie or something too if you like." "Thanks Daddy dearest!" Darcy said in a sing-song voice, already halfway across the store. "So what brings you here B?" "Oh just browsing. I bought a new Chanel gown but the neckline is begging for a bit of sparkle to liven it up." "Oh right..." Dan responded, not having the vaguest notion of what she was talking about. Blair laughed, realising. "You'd think after eleven years of being married to Serena you'd have picked up on something Dan!" she mocked. He laughed. "God, remember the last time we were here together?" Blair smiled at the memory.

_Dan drummed his fingers off of the counter, glancing impatiently at the door every five seconds. "Blair, finally, I was about to send out a search party!" he teased upon seeing her enter the store. "Humphrey, you should be thanking your lucky stars I'm here at all!" she retorted, albeit with a smile. They'd rebuilt their friendship over the past four years, admittedly with a push from Serena. "So," Blair was never one to beat around the bush, "What anniversary is this? First kiss? Date? I gotta admit Dan, I'm impressed! Firstly that you even knew this place existed, secondly that-" Having been ignoring her, Dan had at this point gotten the box from the sales girl. "What do you think?" "Wha- OH MY GOD! Dan!" She threw her arms around him. "Woah Blair, it's not you it's for!" he joked. "Damn Dan, I'm impressed! It's beautiful! How long have you been planning this?! Why didn't you ask for my help sooner? How are you gonna do it?" Dan smirked. "I'm not sure, a while I guess... I wanted to have a look myself first! And as for how I'm gonna actually pop the question, I'm not sure of that yet... So anyway, what do you think of the ring?" "I have to hand it to you Dan, it's beautiful! I'm shocked! I'm kidding... kinda. Seriously though, she'll love it!" "You really think so?" Dan asked nervously. "For sure! Believe me, I would not joke about such a serious matter." She had been right, two weeks later when he got down on one knee Serena had said yes and gushed about how perfect the ring was, that she couldn't believe he had chosen it himself._

"Wow, imagine it was almost twenty years ago. It feels like a lifetime ago and yet in another sense like it was only yesterday," Dan sighed nostalgically "I know what you mean, I can't believe it either. Or that Little B is almost fifteen!" "Ha! Little B! Shouldn't that be Bella?!" Dan laughed. "No, she's mini-B obviously! I mean she is a mini-me!" Dan laughed. "Queen B 2.0, huh?" "You got it!" Blair said with a wink and a laugh. "So if you don't mind me saying, I thought you'd think Tiffany's a little extravagant for a fifteen year old? I mean, don't get me wrong, I disagree but you are Humphrey from Brooklyn!" she said the last part with a smile. "Blair I've lived in Manhattan more than half my life now!" "Well, you'll always be Lonely Boy from Brooklyn to me! And that isn't an insult you know. You and I had some good times in Brooklyn, apalling as it sounds!" Dan smirked. "Thanks I guess!" "So anyway, why Tiffany's, any special reason?" "Well, Lily told me that CeCe gave her her first Tiffany piece at fifteen and Lily gave Serena her first at fifteen too so I figured why not keep the tradition going, even if Serena can't..." he trailed off sadly. "There, there," she soothed. "It gets better... I'm told. Four years on though and I still wake up some mornings expecting Chuck to be beside me." They stood there for a moment in silent understanding and mutual grief, both reflecting back on the love of their lives and how they had been lost so young. _Too_ young.

Their silence was interrupted by Darcy re-entering, cookie and Mocha in her hand. "Daddy hurry up! Brooke's practice will be over soon and you've already picked one!" she moaned. Blair laughed. "Humphrey, she's definitely your kid, most girls would be thrilled to browse for hours! Are you sure you're Serena's?" she joked to Darcy who scowled playfully in response. "Alright give me two minutes, I must pay and then we'll be out of here until you're fifteen! Actually, good news, you won't even have to come then!" Darcy grinned. "Well B, while I'm here you might as well show me what you're buying seeing as Daddy dearest still hasn't paid!" Blair laughed and led her over, asking her opinion as she decided between two pieces, both as beautiful (and as expensive!) as each other. "You have a lovely family sir," the sales girl smiled as she wrapped the necklace. "Oh um... she's not my... I- that's my daughter but Blair isn't my wife! Just an old friend," he explained, stumbling over his words as he hurriedly explained. "Oh apologies sir. Is this beautiful piece for your wife then?" "No actually, my daughter. Well, my other daughter!" "Oh well it's beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it!" the girl replied, half regretting she'd asked. "Thank you, I hope so!" Dan smiled, taking the gift back in his hand and turning around to locate Blair and Darcy. '_That should be Serena with her'_, he thought sadly. "Darc? Ready to leave?" "Oh thank God! Finally! I've been ready for _hours_!" she joked. "Thanks for your help Darcy! I think I'll go for the one you suggested! You may not have her patience when it comes to shopping, but you still have S's fashion sense!" she praised. "Anyway, bye you two! Tell Brooke I said hey!" "Bye Blair," Dan kissed her cheek before turning and taking Darcy's hand in his and strolled out onto the busy street, as Blair once more held the necklaces up to her neck, compaing the two. "Yep, definitely her mother's eye," she smiled to herself, thinking of all the times her and Serena had come in here as teenagers, as she made her way towards the check out.

**AN: Hello and thanks to whoever has read this! So unfortunately due to the small amount of reviews (hint hint! ;) ) I wasn't sure what the general consensus was regarding the status of this story or if people even cared but I had this chapter half written so I decided to go ahead and post it. I'd love to hear your thoughts and if people think it was better as a one-shot please let me know! Majority rules so I'll remove it if that's the case! I'm not sure if how I feel about this chapter tbh so let me know. Thanks! (And sorry for the long AN and chapter! I, not sure if people prefer long or short chapters!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own none of these characters bar Bella, Brooke, Darcy and Becky, No copyright infringement intended!**_

Dan was typing away on his laptop when all of a sudden the phone rang. He debated not answering because he was mid-sentence on the final chapter of his new novel, but when he checked the caller ID he reluctantly got up and answered.  
"Dan?"  
"Hey B, what's up? You know this better be important, if I forget my sentence and this novel isn't a best-seller it's all on you!" Dan joked.  
"What are you even-? You know what, it doesn't matter. I was actually calling to invite you and the girls for dinner Saturday. Jack and Georgina are coming to New York for the weekend and announced they were calling. Jack said something about never seeing Henry and Bella. Anyway you know how I feel about that woman, and she can do no wrong in Jack's eyes, and so I figured since you guys get along you'd be the perfect buffer, you could reign her in a bit. You'd stop me attacking her and maybe even make her slightly less bitchy! What do you say?"  
"Hmmm, tempting and all as that sounds I think I'll pass. Georgina and I are already meeting to discuss my new book and I, unlike you, am a little on the fence about Jack! Although to be fair, we both know he's proven himself to be an ally when the occasion arises, and the two of them have definitely softened each other."  
"Daniel Randolph Humphrey I'm asking you nicely! Seeing as you guys are such besties can you please just help me out? In fact you can hold your meeting during dinner! That leaves me with less awkward converstion and questions that I don't care about the answers to! I'm a genius!"  
"Blair, come on, it won't be that bad! And don't you think you should just dine as a family? Anyway Henry and Bella like them right?" "Jack? Bella does and Henry does too although he doesn't really trust him. He's done his research, he knows about Jack and Chuck's rocky relationship..." Blair's tone saddened at the end. "And Georgina? I think my bias may have rubbed off a little on Bella but Henry does. He and Milo get along quite well you see, so he's gone to visit them a few times. So anyway, will you come?"  
"Look Blair, I-"  
"Dad? Dad where are you?" Brooke's voice came resonating from downstairs.  
"Up here sweetie, is it important I'm on the phone?" Dan called back.  
"Hang on just a second B."  
"Umm... Can I go to the movies with Eithan on Friday night?"  
"Who the heck is Eithan?" Dan was all ears now.  
"Oh just a friend..." Brooke answered vaguely.  
"Darcy?! Can you come up here for a minute?" Dan bellowed.  
"What is it, I'm in the middle of watching-"  
Dan interrupted, "It's urgent!" A look of realisation suddenly dawned on Brooke's face.  
"Daddy, come on! You aren't serious?!"  
"What is it?!" Darcy asked, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted.  
"Who's Eithan when he's at home?" he demanded of his youngest.  
Darcy's face suddenly lit up. "He asked you out?!" she squealed, turning to Brooke.  
"Darcy you-"  
"Well curious and all as I am to find out more, it'll have to wait, Blair just invited us to a special dinner. Hang on, I'll put her on speaker." Brooke shot her sister daggers, as Blair smirked with enjoyment at the other end, having overheard the entire conversation.  
"Hey girls!"  
"Hey B."  
"Hey Blair."  
"So I just invited your Dad and you to a dinner on Friday night, how does that sound? It would mean so much to me if you could make it!" Both girls groaned, Brooke at the prospect of missing her 'not-a-date', and Darcy on her sister's behalf.  
"I had just accepted when you called me," Dan smiled apologetically.  
"But Dad-" Brooke protested.  
"Look, whoever this Eithan guy is will reschedule if he really wants to go. Anyway, if you two are just friends I can't see why it's such a big deal. You've cancelled on Grace and Hannah and the others before." "Oh!" said Blair innocently, "Did you already have plans Brooke?"  
"No it's fine B, I'll cancel," Brooke replied in a dejected tone.  
"Are you sure?" she asked, knowing it would rile Dan.  
"Oh she's sure!" Dan interjected. "Ok girls, I'll finish making arrangements with Blair, back to whatever you were doing. Darc, you can go watch your show, Brooke, you better call that Eithan guy. Or better yet, just text him, it might be easier!"  
Brooke shot her father a glare as both girls exited, and as the door shut, Dan her Brooke hiss at Darcy. "You idiot! Last time I ever tell you any..." As the door shut, Dan chuckled, switching the phone to handheld.  
"You know, you're lucky I didn't withdraw the invite! It would have almost been worth it to let Brooke go out on a date and seeing you in a panic!" Blair laughed.  
"It's not a date apparently," Dan reminded her, knowing himself that wasn't true.  
"Oh please!" Blair smirked.  
"So what time did you say again?" Dan asked, changing topic. "How does seven-ish sound?" "Sounds perfect. See you then."

By the time Friday rolled around, Brooke was on speaking terms with her sister again, and giving Dan more than monosyllabic replies. Eithan, much to Dan's chagrin, had been fine with the cancellation and all too happy to reschedule to Saturday, so Brooke was all smiles again, especially seeing as Dan couldn't really refuse. At 7.02 the Humphrey's arrived at Blair's penthouse. A young Chuck Bass look-alike came to meet them as they exited the elevator.  
"Hey Dan! Hi Brooke, Darcy!" he smiled in greeting, shaking Dan's hand and hugging the two girls who were like cousins to him.  
"Henry! Long time no see!" Dan grinned, while the girls also greeted him with beaming smiles and hugs.  
"Humphrey! Finally! What time do you call this?" Blair teased, descending down the staircase in a beautiful green dress.  
"Fashionably late!" Dan quipped.  
"You girls look beautiful," Blair smiled, as she hugged them. "You don't look so bad either!" she smiled at Dan.  
"Your dress is amazing B!" Brooke exclaimed.  
"She's right, not too shabby!" Dan said, appraising her, before kissing her cheek in greeting and handing her a bottle of Dom.  
"Awh Dan, you shouldn't have!" Blair said, hugging Dan in thanks.  
"It's to help us survive the company!" Dan whispered with a conspiratory wink. Blair laughed and so did Henry who had overheard.  
"Hey Dan! Brooke! Darcy!" Isabella, or Bella for short, greeted, as she swanned into the penthouse.  
"Bella, where were you? Your Uncle jack could've been here by now!"  
"Relax Mom, he's always late!" Bella rolled her eyes before beckoning to the two girls to follow her up to her room and help her pick a dress. They followed gladly. Bella was like and older sister to them. At 17, and the girls got along well, fighting like sisters, but always making up before long.  
"Call me when they arrive," Henry said to his mother, retreating to his bedroom.  
"So the other guests haven't arrived yet?" Dan asked, making his way to one of the plush couches.  
"Nope, obviously more fashionable than you!" Blair replied, referring to his earlier response with a roll of her eyes.  
"So how did your meeting go with Georgina today?" she asked eagerly, "What did she think of the book's premise?" Since her help with Inside Out and it's critical and commercial success, Georgina had risen to become deputy Editor-in-Chief of one of Boston's major publishing houses.  
"She said to send it over when it's complete and she'll read it personally," Dan answered, over emphasising the personally to mock it's status. They both laughed. "Seriously though, I hope she likes it. It's quite different to everything else I've written."  
"Well I'm sure it's great. I for one, look forward to purchasing a copy when it reaches the shelves," she smiled before teasing, "I mean, you're not Hemingway but maybe we could call you the next F. Scott Fitzgerald?" Dan laughed. "  
So anyway, what kind of hostess are you?! I mean I've already been here five minutes and still no sign of a drink! I thought the plan was we were half plastered by the time your guests got here?!" he joked. "Ha! Funny Humphrey, but you know exactly where everything is so please, help yourself! I'm already regretting not getting cater-waiters along with the food! God I can't wait for Dorota to get back from Poland!"  
"Oh poor Blair! Having to carry plates to the table?! A travesty! A tragedy! A-"  
"Oh shut it Dan, you've made your point! Now do you want a drink or not?" she asked as she got up, heading towards the kitchen, Dan following behind her.

It was a quarter to eight before Jack and Georgina arrived, with Blair and Dan on their second glass of wine having barely noticed time pass by.  
"Oh Jack! Georgina! Welcome!" "Hey Blair, so sorry we're late! Becky had a stomach ache so we had got delayed on the phone!" Jack explained as he kissed Blair's cheek.  
"Dan, nice to see you again," he added, shaking his hand.  
"Blair thank you so much for inviting us!" Georgina gushed in her too-sweet-to-be-true voice. "Dan, good to see you!" she said with a hug. "Apologies again for being late guys, Becky was feeling awful so we felt bad hanging up!" Becky, or Rebecca, Bass was their nine year old daughter. Despite having Milo at just 19, Georgina had never been very maternal, but as Jack drew closer to 50 and she reached her mid-thirties, the pair had found themselves wanting to have a small family of their own. She had also grown significantly closer to Milo in the past decade, attempting to make amends for her earlier neglect, and Jack and he got along well too. And so Rebecca had been born. Jack felt the power of unconditional love for the first time and Georgina got in touch with her maternal side again, as well as adoring her daughter from the moment sher laid eyes on her. However, the pair still had a flair for the dramatics and scheming from time to time.  
"Oh the poor thing! How was she when you hung up?" Blair asked sympathetically. If there was one thing that softened up her tough exterior aside form her friends and family it was young kids.  
"She's feeling a bit better now thank God. She said she was gonna go back to bed and watch a movie. And we spoke to Helena the babysitter, who told us she'd ring if there was any more hassle. So please excuse me if I rush out without explanation in the middle of dinner to take a call!" Jack smiled. When he spoke about his daughter his whole face seemed to light up, and his features softened. It was the same look he got whenever he looked at Georgina.  
"And how's Milo Georgina?" Dan asked, still holding a certain soft spot for the baby he had thought was his.  
"Oh he's great! He's in Europe at the moment travelling for a year with some friends. he graduated from Dartmouth last year in Russian and Computer Science! We were really proud," she smiled. Dan laughed at the mention of Russian, wondering what had become of the mysterious Serge.  
"We were indeed," Jack agreed, interrupting Dan's thoughts. "Actually, he'll be coming to work in Bass industries with me when he gets back hopefully."  
"How wonderful!" Blair enthused. "Nice to keep it in the family." Jack had legally adopted Milo when he and Georgina got engaged, ridding him of the Humphrey surname. "So," suggested Blair, "Shall we eat? Or would you guys like a drink first?"  
"A glass of whatever that is would be lovely," Georgina smiled.  
"So speaking of kids, where are your's?" Jack asked.  
"Henry! Bella! get your Basses down here, Jack and Georgina are here!" Blair shouted up the stairs. Dan and Jack both smirked at the 'Basses' bit. It reminded them of how she used to give out about Chuck. The two Basses came thundering down the staircase, with Brooke and Darcy traipsing awkwardly behind. As the two greeted their uncle and his wife, Dan instructed Darcy to go in and pour the two of them a glass of wine and Brooke followed.  
"Oh my goodness! You girls must be Brooke and Darcy! Wow you look so like your mother!" Georgina thanked them as they handed her and then Jack a glass.  
"Yeah. Girls I'm not sure if you remember meeting her before, at the funeral, but this is Georgina Sparks, she was friends with your Mom when they were your age Brooke, and this is her husband Jack Bass, Chuck's uncle. Again, I'm pretty sure you met before."  
"Hi! Nice to see you again," Brooke smiled, shaking Jacks hand and reaching for Georgina's before being pulled into a hug.  
"Nice to meet you both," smiled Darcy, following her sister's lead. She was shier than her sister, at least when it came to meeting people for the first time. When she got to know people they joked that she could talk for all of New York!  
"So how old are you girls now?" Georgina enquired, as Jack quizzed his niece and nephew about school and college.  
"I'm 15 next week and Darcy is 13," Brooke replied. "So, you and my Mom were friends then, huh?" Georgina smirked.  
"We were indeed. We socialised together: went to parties, clubbing, that sort of thing!"  
"At our age?!" Darcy asked horrified.  
"Well, at about Brooke's age. Didn't you know your mother had a wild side when she was younger?"  
"Sure we did! Darcy was just kidding!" Brooke cut across her sister, giving her a_ trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing_ look.  
"Yeah, Dad was telling us that before," Darcy laughed, shooting her sister a glance as Georgina smiled and turned to chat to Blair.

Conversation flowed easily at dinner, much to Blair's relief. Jack and her briefly talked business as Dan told Georgina about the novel he was in the middle of. Mainly though there was general conversation around the table. When dinner was over the girls gradually got bored and drifted upstairs to watch a movie, while Henry excused himself at eleven as he was going to a friend's party.  
"So," Georgina asked after a while, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
"What?!" Dan and Blair burst out laughing at the same time.  
"God no!" Blair laughed.  
"No way," Dan added, "We are just friends, as platonic as could be!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I just kind of assumed... I mean, you clearly get on really well and see each other regularly so I just assumed it was because you guys were dating!" Georgina apologised. Motherhood round 2 had definitely softened her, she had never been one to apologise for even major things, not to mind trivial errors before.  
"I have to admit I assumed the same!" Jack laughed sheepishly, "I thought you were here as an introduction to us as a member of the family!" Dan shot Blair an _I told you so_ look before she bagan explaining. "No, Dan and I were speaking on the phone and he was telling me you planned meeting him for coffee to discuss the book Georgina, so I just figured why not let Dan and the girls come for dinner instead?!" Blair explained.  
"And as for us being close, well obviously Serena and Blair were best friends so we spent a lot of time together as couples, going to the Hamptons for Labour Day together and what-not, eating out together, that sort of thing. So when Serena," Dan gulped, "passed away Chuck and Blair were so good to me and the girls, even though I didn't really see them as much after a while."  
"But when Chuck died, Dan knew exactly what I was going through, I mean we'd both lost the love our lives, so he was there for me, and understood me in a way nobody else could. After that we became really close again, but that's it, we're just friends. I might even go so far as to say best friends, but as Dan said, we're purely platonic," Blair finished.  
"Oh, I see...," mused Jack.  
"It's lucky Dan was there for me really," Blair said with a small smile. "I mean, our kids were older but even still, they needed somebody to take care of them the days I couldn't drag myself out of bed," she said sadly, smiling over at Dan in appreciation.  
"Well, I knew what you were going through," Dan smiled back, his eyes glazed over in sadness as he remembered how he had felt.  
"And have either of you guys started dating again?" Jack questioned.  
"Oh God no," Blair responded, "It's too soon."  
"Me neither for the same reason. I mean maybe when the girls are older I'd consider it but to be honest, what's the point? When you love somebody as much as I loved S, and Blair loved Chuck, don't you think it would be a little unfair on the other person? Never being able to give them the love they deserved?" Dan asked. Jack and Georgina looked over at each other lovingly, appreciating the other's presence in their lives so much at that moment. The age difference had never bothered them.  
"I couldn't agree more," Blair added.  
"I guess," said Georgina, "but that's so selfless. I mean what about being on your own when the kids are grown up and gone away?"  
"Well never say never I guess," Dan shrugged.

The conversation soon moved to more cheerful topics, and it was 2am before they knew it. Jack and Georgina bid them all goodbye, with jack promising Bella they'd call again before they left. As they left Dan ordered the girls to go grab their coats and to hurry because of the late hour.  
"Will I ring you a cab?" Blair asked Dan.  
"Nah, it's fine, we'll just hail one outside. There's bound to be plenty around the place at this hour."  
"Alright. Gosh, I can't believe how late it is! That was painless! Thank you for coming though, you being there definitely broke the ice!"  
"You're welcome! I still can't believe they thought we were a thing!"  
"I know right?!" Blair chuckled. "I guess you were right about it seeming like a family dinner," Blair conceded, "Although Jack and Georgina enjoyed your company as much as I did, so it all worked out!"  
"It did indeed! They're great together, aren't they? Really bring out the best in each other!" Dan decided.  
"Well, I'm the one who introduced them you know! When Jack was in town when Chuck and I got married I told him to meet Georgina if he wanted help in some scheme or another, because they were as deceitful as each other!"  
"Well, Miss Waldorf, I must commend your match-making skills!" Dan laughed, with Blair joining in. Just then the girls arrived downstairs.  
"All ready? Coats? Phones? Everything?" Dan asked.  
"I think so!" Darcy responded. "Besides," she said grinning, "We're here like once a week anyway so it's no big deal if we don't!"  
"We do though!" Brooke added, "Have all our things!" Dan and Blair just looked at each other and laughed, as if to say_ daughters!_  
"Well thank you guys so much for having us!" Dan smiled, hugging Bella and Blair, the girls following him.  
"Thank you for coming! I would say I owe you one, but seeing as the evening turned out so well, I'd say we're evens!"  
"Agreed," Dan grinned.  
"Thanks again for the Dom though! You'll have to come another evening to drink it!" Blair laughed. With a final wave, the Humphrey's got into the elevator and descended down to the lobby, exiting into the still busy Manhattan street where they hailed a cab. Blair and Bella discussed the success of the evening as they ascended the staircase before bidding one another a good night. It had been an enjoyable evening for all.

_**AN**__**:**_** Thanks so much to anyone still reading and a special thanks to my reviewers kit147 (who also followed, thanks a million!) , ericaaalynn, Charlotte and any guests. Also to the other followers andreagjervold and aphass, I really appreciate it! I actually had written any of this until 2 days ago but a review gave me the kick up the ass I needed! :) I hope you all liked this, I'd love to hear your opinions. Also originally Nate was in this chapter, but then I wondered who to pair him with and if you all would have any preferences! Let me know in the reviews! I'm inclined to say Jenny, Vanessa or an OC but if there's anybody else I'm all ears. It'll be whoever the majority of you want so let me know in the reviews asap because I hope to have a chapter up again by Tuesday! Anyway thank you again, much appreciation to you all! All feedback welcome, constructive criticism included!**

**PS: I feel I should let you all know that while there weren't any flashbacks in this chapter, I still intend to include them, I know some of you asked about that. However that was my original plan and I intend to stick with it! Sorry if that's not want people were hoping for but I hope you'll still give this fic a shot!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: ****I own none of the familiar characters. However the storyline, Brooke, Darcy, Cassie, Claude, Grace, Bella and Richard are mine.**_

"Brooke Lilian Humphrey get your ass down this stairs right now!"  
"Jeez Dad, take a chill pill, she's on her way!" Darcy defended as she looked up from her book, which she was reading as she curled up on the couch.  
"How is it that you always have time to read almost an entire chapter by the time that that sister of yours is ready?" Dan asked exasperated.  
"I'm here Dad, don't have a heart attack, we still have plenty of time!" Brooke announced as she breezed down the stairs.  
Dan just rolled his eyes as he held the door open and the two girls traipsed out.  
"So girls I wanted to talk to you about this evenings charity gala at Lily's," Dan announced, as the door of the subway shut behind them.  
Taking the subway had become part of daily life in the Humphrey household, long before Serena had passed away. They took Lily's town car on occasion but mostly they travelled by subway, cab or, if it was  
Dan himself, by Vespa.  
"I wondered," Dan continued, "if you both wanted to ask somebody? I know it's a difficult occasion for us all. So if having a friend helps get you through it, by all means invite someone. One person only  
though!"  
"Anyone?" Brooke asked.  
"Well yeah I mean you know, a friend..." Dan replied confused.  
"I'll ask Payson" Darcy decided.  
"There's a shocker!" Dan laughed. "Actually it works well anyway- her parents are coming too. Blair invited them I think. So Brookie, who are you thinking of inviting?"  
"Umm... I'm not sure yet, I'll have a think throughout the day."  
Darcy smirked, well aware of what was going through her sister's head.  
"No problem sweetie. I mean you don't have to invite anyone, and Bella will be there, but if you like, do."  
"Thank Dad," Bella said with smile.

"So, are you gonna invite Eithan then?" Darcy asked with a bemused smirk, once Dan had gotten off at the stop nearest to Lily's house.  
"I don't know!" Brooke groaned. "I mean, I don't want him to totally freak out on me! And Eithan and I have only been out together twice, maybe it's a bit much?"  
"You're asking the wrong girl I'm afraid!" Darcy said with a laugh. "You could ask B? She knows about that kinda thing, and we know Dad will agree with her whatever she says. She's his daughter issues go to  
person after all! And anytime she wants male bonding time for Henry she's more than happy to pass him off the Dad, so it all works out!" Both girls laughed.  
"Actually, Henry is bringing his new girlfriend tonight I think. Lauren St. Germaine is her name I think. I always see her on page six."  
"Really?" Darcy asked, "What's she like? Is she pretty?"  
"Extremely. I've heard she's a total airhead though, and B hates her mother!" Brooke laughed.  
"So in other words she's totally screwed!" Darcy said joining in her sister's laughter.  
By this stage they had arrived at school so they went their separate ways after bidding each other goodbye and promising to go through their closets together after school to find an outfit.

"Blair! What are you doing here?" Dan asked, pulling her into a hug.  
"Dan! Lily was wondering were you coming over. I'm here to help obviously! Have you ever heard of a successful society bash held without me?"  
Dan chuckled.  
"Alright then, what do you want me to do? I mean, I take it you're the self appointed boss around here?"  
"Find Lily. She wanted to talk to you about a picture or something."  
The morning soon became afternoon and Dan decided to go grab lunch. Blair was still rushing around in a mad frenzy so Dan decided to do both himself and Lily a favour by dragging her with him, despite  
her protests.  
"Dan those mobsters have no idea where the table arrangements should be! I HAVE to be there to tell them what to do!"  
"Blair, calm down. Lily is more than capable of overseeing these PROFESSIONALS who, in fact don't need to be overseen in the first place. So relax. Besides I need your help. As you know Brooke's birthday  
is next week and I have no idea why to do about a party. I mean I guess she'll want to have friends over, right? So what do a gang of teenage girls do at a birthday party?"  
Blair laughed.  
"Well are you gonna host a sleepover party? Or is it just an evening do?"  
"I haven't an iota," Dan admitted sheepishly. "What would you suggest?"  
"You could have a slumber party? I always had a-"  
"A back to school exclusive sleepover party? Believe me I know, I heard enough about them from Jen and Serena!" Dan interrupted.  
"Well I could help plan one with Brooke if you think that's what she'd like to do? Bella had a slumber party I'm pretty sure. Actually I'll ask her for suggestions!"  
"You my friend, are a lifesaver!" Dan beamed.  
"Yeah well you are gonna be entirely responsible for Henry's 21st," she smiled.  
"Done and done! Guys are so much easier to plan for!"  
"As if!"  
"Totally, but we'll agree to disagree, because I am starving! Are you ready to order?" Dan asked.  
"Sure, I always have to same thing here, same as S."  
"In that case," Dan turned to the waiter who had just materialised beside their table, "One of the linguini and one cold chicken salad with the dressing on the side."  
"And to drink sir?"  
"We'll just have water I think?" Blair suggested, which Dan confirmed with a nod.  
"Very good madam."  
"Still have the order off by heart I see," Blair stated simply.  
"As of I could ever forget. God she loved this place. You two discovered it together right?"  
"That's right. After a particularly strenuous shipping spree," Blair laughed.  
"I'd say we came here at least once a month for about 6 years and every time she had the same dish. The one time she experimented she had me order the salad in case she didn't like the ravioli! Which she  
didn't." Dan smiled at the memory.  
"How are you? About this evening? I mean I know this time of year is tough for you; the anniversary, October 8th..."  
"Can you believe that will be 30 years ago next year? I've been in love with her for 29 years..." Dan asked ignoring the question.  
"It's crazy. We've come a long way since then haven't we?"  
"We sure have," Dan said with a wistful sigh.  
"But you never answered, how are you?" Blair repeated.  
"You know yourself. Certain times of the year are harder than others, this being one of them. I guess with this- her anniversary, this cancer gala, Brooke's birthday, October 8th- they're all hits and I barely have  
time to recover before the next one arrives. It's better than last year though. So I guess that's something."  
"Oh Dan," Blair reached across the table an clasped their hands together. "You know I'm always here to talk right? Even if you wake up I'm the middle of the night and you need to talk, call me. Promise?"  
Dan nodded mutely, squeezing her hand tightly. "I promise. And the same for you with Chuck. I know he and I weren't as close as Serena and you but we were still good friends and if anyone understands what you're going through it's me."  
"Thanks... I'll hold you to that," she said with a sad smile. "Anyway, how about we move onto a more cheerful topic... How's your book going? Finished yet?"  
Dan let out a groan of mock horror. "The final two chapters just won't write themselves. I know exactly what I want to say, I just can't say it..."  
"Well I would offer advice but seeing as you refuse to let me read it..." Blair said pointedly.  
Dan laughed. "You know I'm a perfectionist, nothing gets read until my editor approves of the first draft. You know I probably still wouldn't even be published if Vanessa hadn't sent away my "Inside"  
manuscript..." Dan mused.  
"True. You owe her a dedication. Is she able to make it tonight?"  
"Yep, she text me this morning actually to see how I was doing. I think everybody can make it."  
"Great. In spite of the significance of the event it will be nice to have everyone together again, it's been ages."  
Dan agreed, smiling to himself. He would never have imagined all those years ago that Blair's idea of 'everyone' would extend to himself and Vanessa too. As the waiter arrived and placed the chicken salad in  
front of Blair,Dan was reminded, as he always was, of all the times he and Serena had come here together.

_"Oh my God Dan I can't believe we haven't found this place before! B and I just happened to wander in the other day and I swear the food is heaven personified! Even the thought of the chicken salad is _  
_making me hungry, you have to try it!" Serena gushed, dragging Dan in the door. "Two please!" she beamed._  
_"Of course Madam, which table would you like?" the hostess (Cassie, who throughout the 6 years had become a good friend) asked._  
_Serena bit her lip surveying the restaurant._  
_"You know I love when you do that," Dan whispered seductively, causing her to laugh her four year old laugh and blush before settling on the corner furthest from the door._  
_"So when do you two find this place?" Dan asked._  
_"Last Friday, when Rufus offered to mind the girls. He's so good with babies! I was so nervous leaving Darcy but obviously you got your baby-whispering skills from your father." She laughed again, causing _  
_Dan to break out in a grin._  
_"Well it's nice, us being here together, just the two of us. Since Darcy's been born we haven't been out alone like this much."_  
_"I know it's been so hectic lately." Serena said frowning a little. "Of course she'd decide to come 3 weeks early throwing your book's deadline completely." Both laughed._  
_"Well it's nice to have a girl in my life who's actually punctual. Brooke is already taking after you in that respect!" Dan teased._  
_"Hey!" Serena chuckled, slapping his arm affectionately before bringing it down to his and holding it tightly over the table._  
_"I love you Daniel Humphrey," she smiled._  
_"And you Serena Cecelia Humphrey née Van dee Woodsen, are the love of my life," he said, bringing their entwined hands to his lips placing a gentle kiss on hers. She beamed._  
_"So have you two made up your minds yet?" Cassie asked._  
_"Oh umm..." Dan quickly ran his eyes up and down the menu._  
_"I can give you another few minutes?"_  
_"No you know what, I'm gonna go with my wife's suggestion. Chicken salad please."_  
_"Make that two. Thank you. And could we get a jug of water to drink please? The chicken tastes too good to have anything else to drink with it!"_  
_Dan rolled his eyes playfully while Cassie laughed._  
_"It's a personal favourite of mine too," she smiled. Then eyeing their hands laced together on the table she asked with a smile, "Are you two newlyweds?"_  
_Dan and Serena looked at each other and laughed._  
_"We just had our second baby."_  
_"We've been married four years." They answered in unison._  
_"Oh!" blushed Cassie. "Well you guys make a wonderful couple."_  
_Dan gazed lovingly over at Serena who was looking back at him with the same expression._  
_"Thank you. Nice to hear we still have that newlywed glow!" he joked._  
_"I- yeah," Cassie stammered blushing again. Over time, as they got to know each other, she'd tease them that they still hadn't lost that glow, that they were like a pair of lovesick teenagers._

_"Good?"_  
"Sorry?" Dan asked, startled by the disruption from his reverie.  
"How's the linguini? The chicken is amazing as usual," Blair raved.  
"Oh yeah it's... Delicious," Dan mumbled.  
"Everything OK? Thinking of her?"  
"Yeah." He gulped. People said that the pain got better, but Dan thought that grief had just become such a constant in his life that it had become a normal part of him. Some nights he would dream of her and  
then was heartbroken all over again when he woke up and realised that he would never again sleep beside her.  
"Hello Dan! Blair!"  
"Cassie!" Dan stood to hug the now restaurant manager. "Long time no see! How are you?"  
"It's great to see you again Cassie!" Blair added with a wide smile.  
"I'm great! And how are you guys doing?" she asked.  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
She smiled sympathetically. She had of course been aware of Serena and Chuck's deaths and it was clear to her whenever she saw either Blair or Dan that there was a part of them missing. A very  
observant person, it had not escaped her however that the pair seemed to brighten considerably in one another's company.  
"So how are your family?" Dan asked.  
"Fantastic," she beamed. "Tyler my youngest has just started walking and Katlyn started kindergarten last month."  
"Wow time flies! I can't believe they're that old already!" Dan said.  
"That's adorable," Blair said thinking I the toddlers with a soft smile.  
"Doesn't time just fly?!" Cassie mused enthusiastically.  
"It sure does..." Blair replied, somewhat less enthusiastically. Thankfully Cassie didn't notice this.  
"And how old are your kids? Brooke and Darcy right? And Henry and Isabella?"  
Dan motioned for Blair to speak.  
"Henry is almost twenty incredibly and Bella is seventeen."  
"And Brooke is fifteen next week. Darcy is thirteen."  
"Wow I can't believe they're that old already!"  
"Tell me about it!" Blair smiled.

"Dad I asked Grace so is it alright if we swing by and collect her on the way?" Brooke asked as she saw her Dad walk past her room in the reflection of her mirror as she carefully applied her makeup.  
"Oh course my darling. Which cuff links?" he asked sticking his head in through the door. "These," he held out a pair of silver cuff links he had bought from the cancer society fundraisers, "or these?" The latter  
was a pair of cuff links Serena had gotten for him one year for their anniversary. Also silver, they were plain discs save for the inscriptions: 10/08/05 on one and forever on the other. "These ones," Brooke  
decided, handing him the second pair. "They're more sentimental and you know, the night that's in it that's appropriate."  
"Thanks honey," Dan smiled exiting the room, "I appreciate it. Oh and by the way," he popped his head back around the door, "You look beautiful." Brooke smiled, glancing at the photo of her mother on her  
vanity table. "Just trying to look like her," she murmurred.  
"Brooke? Did you see my earrings? The ones B got me for my borthday?" Darcy asked, swanning into the room, still in a pair of tracksuit pants.  
"Darcy we're leaving in ten minutes!" Dan shrieked before Brooke could respond. "You're supposed to be the punctual one!"  
"Chill Daddy, I've my make-up on and my clothes laid out and I'm leaving my hair like this. I just got hungry and I didn't want to ruin my outfit! You know I'll still be ready before Brooke anyway!"  
"You better be! he threatened jokingly. Then raising his voice he called out to his other daughter, "Brooke? Did you hear what I said to your sister? We're out of here in 10 minutes, got it?"  
Twenty minutes later the towncar pulled away from the redbrick.

As the car pulled up outside Lily's apartment building, Dan became aware of all the camera flashes going on outside.  
"Alright girls, there'll be a lot of press outside, just like last year and the same protocal goes- do not speak to them except for a 'Thank you' when they tell you how pretty you look. Pose for a few pictures if you  
want but that's it. Same goes for you Grace, ok?"  
The three girls nodded mutely.  
"Alright," Dan thought grimly, "Time to face the music."  
As soon as the door of the car was opened Dan was met with a sea of flashing lights.  
"Dan! Dan, over here!"  
"Dan what does this evening mean to you?"  
"Brooke! Give us a smile!"  
"Brooke! Darcy! Who are you wearing tonight?"  
"What's your name sweetheart?"  
"C'mon girls, give us a smile!"  
"Dan, Marcy Reynolds, New York Observer, care to give us a comment on what you're feeling right now?"  
"So Dan, are you seeing anyone?"  
At this Dan snapped.  
"NO. I am not seeing anyone, now get that THING out of my face and leave me and my daughters alone." With that he pushed past them abruptly.  
Once inside he let out a sigh of relief. Darcy was at his side almost instantly.  
"God I don't know how mom or B stuck it. Blair said they used to follow them like unrelenting parasites!"  
"I don't know either sweetheart. I tell you, I admire them more for it every time I encounter paparazzi!"  
"Gee Dad, way to play it cool," Brooke said sarcastically as she and Grace reached her father and sister in the lobby of the complex.  
"You girls OK?" Dan asked.  
"Yes thanks Mr. Humphrey, we're fine," Grace said sweetly. Daughter to an artist and an architect she lacked the pretentious attitude of most girls at Constance which meant Dan was a fan of her and Brooke's friendship. Although Brooke was sweet and kind, she was more outgoing than her sister, Darcy took after Dan, but occasionally Brooke liked the limelight, much like her mother had done at that age. Grace was quiet and shier, and thankfully for Dan, seemed to have a calming influence on his eldest. Not that Brooke was in any wildchild. But with looks and charm so similar to her mother's, Dan couldn't help but worry that she would soon be the prey of all the boys and paparazzi of the Upper East Side.  
"Good. And, I've told you, it's Dan!" he said with a smile.  
As the elevator arrived they all crowded in, Dan pressing the button for the penthouse. when they reached the top floor, the party was already underway.  
Lily was stood near the elevator to greet the arriving guests and Lily's face immediately lit up at the sight of her granddaughters and Dan.  
"There you are! How are my girls? Goodness, you all look so beautiful this evening! Hello Grace darling, how are you?"  
"Hey Grandma!" Darcy grinned, enveloping her in a hug, which Brooke joined.  
"You look great Grandma," Brooke smiled.  
"Thank you my dear! Daniel, how are you?" she smiled, reaching for her son-in-law.  
"Lily, Brooke is right you look wonderful, as always," he said. "Looks like there's quite a crowd here already!"  
"There certainly is! Darcy sweetie, I think I saw your friend Payson over by the piano with her parents. She looked fairly lost, better go find her."  
"Thanks, I'll talk to you soon Grandma," Darcy said gratefully, rushing off in search of her friend as Brooke and Grace made their way over to the refreshments table.  
"So is Eric here yet?" Dan asked looking around.  
"Yes, him and Jonathan got back from London this morning, the last I saw of him he was over talking to Nate."  
"Oh great, I can't wait to hear all about their trip! Nate's here already? Are the others?"  
"Yes, Vanessa and Jenny were over talking to Charles Benson, from Gautier, and Blair is," Lily craned her neck in search of the brunette, "Over there."  
"Very good, I'll go say hello in a minute. Is the elusive Claude here tonight?"  
Lily laughed, "No, Claude isn't into these kind of things, he likes to avoid the spotlight."  
"Which is all very well but seriously, how is it that even though Eric told me about you two _months_ ago, I _still_ haven't met the man? I _am_ the father of your grandchildren, three of them anyway!"  
"These things can't be rushed Daniel!" she laughed which Dan just responded to with a smirk.  
As the elevator pinged once more, announcing the arrival of more guests, Lily smiled at her son-in-law and patted his arm telling him she'd see him later, before greeting the new arrivals while Dan automatically made his way to Blair's side, amiably greeting people as he crossd the room.  
"Blair, you look ravishing, as always," he smiled as he hugged her. It was true, she did look ravishing. At almost 43, Blair was still fresh-face and bright-eyed.  
"Dan! Thank you! That suit is great on you, is that the Armani I made you buy two years for the Cooper wedding?"  
"God Blair, how do you actually remember that? I-"  
"Blair, here's your Chardonnay," a handsome man in a grey suit said, placing the glass of wine in Blair's hand and the otheer on the small of her back.  
"Oh, Dan this is Richard, i don't believe you've met before?"  
"Richard, nice to meet you," Dan said, standing to his full height in an attempt ot to feel dwarfed by the 6'3" man.  
"Ah, you're Dan, it's wonderful to finally meet you!" Richard said warmly shaking his hand.  
Dan raised an eyebrow. Finally? He'd never heard of this Richard fellow before.  
"So are you a friend of Lily's?" Dan asked.  
"Lily's? Oh, Mrs Bass? No, I only met her this evening.  
"Dan," Blair said elbowing him, "You remember I told you about Richard, the_ date_ I was bringing?"  
_Date?_! That was news to him. Before he could reply he was interrupted.  
"Oh there's Nate, Richard, Nate is a friend of mine from when I was a kid, why don't you come meet him?"  
Dan found himself suddenly experiencing an emotion that he hadn't in a long time.  
"You coming Dan?" Blair asked, smiling back at him over her shoulder, oblivious to the feeling that had just overcome Dan:  
_Jealousy._

**_AN_: Hey guys (if there are any of you left?!)! After quite a prolonged absence- which I apologise profusely for, I mean really don't have any excuse- I'm back with my fourth chapter. This chapter is significant because it kind of sets the ball rolling for the next couple (admittedly, none of these have been written yet but...) I'd love to know what y'all think so _pleeeeaaaasssseeee _leave a review, even to let me know people are still reading. **

**I've heard from like 2 people who they want Nate with, not exactly the response I was hoping for, so I purposely didn't mention anything here. Personally I'd prefer an OC or Vanessa but I'll go with whatever you guys want, be it one of those two, Jenny, Charlie or whoever. **

**Also I'm aware Lily was shown to be with William in the flash forward but really, does anyone see that lasting?**

**Remember guys, I'd love a review, and as always, Thank you so much for reading! :) And a special thanks to my 5 followers: DivergentDampyre, TheLonelyBoy, aphass, kit147 and twilightbella. And obviously I'm so extremely grateful to the 3 of you who favourited: DivergentDampyre, TheLonelyBoy and twilightbella, you guys are the best- sorry I left you waiting for so long!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** Any familiar characters do not belong to me.**_

"Well? Are you OK? You seem distracted," Blair asked, concern etched in her delicate features.

"Umm yeah I'm fine, I just spotted Payson's parents though so I better go say hello. Excuse me," he said, brushing past the pair. As he made his way across the room he tried to make sense of his emotions. Why would he be jealous of Richard? It's not like he and Blair were anything more than friends- best friends of course, but still, just friends. And of course he wanted his friend to be happy... So why was he jealous? Maybe it was just the fact that he wouldn't have Blair by his side for the night, something that had been a given since both had lost their significant others, over four years ago. That had to be it. After all, he was still in love with Serena, he still missed her every day... He shook his head. No, he was simply jealous of the fact Blair wouldn't be there with him all night, any feelings he had were purely platonic.

"Andrew, Katherine, it's great to see you tonight," he said, greeting the pair.

"Dan, what a pleasure! How are you doing? Your girls look beautiful tonight!" Katherine smiled, Andrew nodding along to everyhting she said.

"I haven't seen Payson yet but I'm assuming she's gone off with Darcy! And no doubt she looks wonderful, just like her mother," he said with a wink. Andrew laughed, "Oh Dan, ever the charmer! Speaking of charming people, where's Blair tonight? I thought I saw you with her?"

"Oh, Blair had to go introduce her date to Nate and the girls, no doubt had she seen you she would've come over."

"A date? That's lovely for her, it's so nice she's finally moving on and putting herself out there again!" Katherine gushed, earning a pointed glance from Andrew who gave what was supposed to be a subtle nod towards Dan, who pretended not to notice.

"And what about yourself Dan? Anyone on the scene?" Katherine asked.

"Kathy!" Andrew hissed.

"I'm afraid not," Dan said, forcing a laugh. Katherine looked at him expectantly.

"The time just isn't right. I mean, the girls are still young and... I... I'm just not ready..." Dan stumbled over his words, trying to make an excuse that didn't make him sound pathetic.

"Well, when the time is right, whoever you choose will be one lucky girl!" Katherine said kindly.

Dan laughed. "Thanks."

"Oh Katherine look! There's Rosalind Van Acker. We'd better go say hello!" Andrew exclaimed with false urgency, in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had ensued after the conversation on Dan's love life- or rather lack of.

"Well, nice seeing you both, have a good evening!" Dan smiled, making his way towards the bar. He was going to need some liquid courage to survive the night.

Dan had been mingling all evening on his own, and it was only without Blair by his side he realised just how much he craved her witty remarks and well-informed opinions. She on the other hand, appeared to be having a wonderful evening- every time he looked towards her she wore a large smile and Richard never left her side.

"Dan, where have you been all evening? Vanessa said she hadn't even seen you except for across the room!" Blair scolded.

"Well, she's been with you and Richard all evening hasn't she?" Dan replied, unable to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"So what? Eric and all of the others were there too! Are you avoiding me or something?" Blair demanded, her voice rising slightly.

"No! Why would I be doing that?! I just don't want to be a... 9th wheel on the happy couples train!" Dan said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked confused.

"Look, I don't need your sympathy Blair! Just go and be with Richard, I have to go say hello to people anyway."

"Dan," Blair said softly, "Are you annoyed I brought Richard?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" he scoffed. "Why would I mind you bringing someone?"

"Maybe because it meant you wouldn't have someone to help you through the evening?"

Suddenly Dan felt awful. Blair was right, he had missed having her by his side throughout the evening. _"As a friend,"_ he added sharply in his mind.

"Look B, I'm sorry, I've been a jerk. I should've joined you guys earlier but I guess I just didn't want to be that sad singleton tagging along with you all."

"Dan! You know that could never be the case! You're our friend, and we love you! Besides, you realise Richard is that buyer I was telling you about? This was my only chance to meet with and impress him so I bought him along as my date."  
As soon as he heard the word buyer he remembered. Relief surged through him so quickly that it worried him.

"I'm so sorry I've been such an ass Blair," he said apologetically.

"Don't worry Humphrey, I think I'll be able to forgive you! That is if you come over and socialize with people we actually like! Oh, and grab me a flute of champagne while you're at it!"  
Dan grinned in response, taking two flutes off of a passing tray, before following her over to greet their friends.

As the evening progressed, Dan found himself enjoying himself increasingly. He had to admit, now that he knew Blair hadn't ditched him for Richard, that Richard wasn't actually a bad guy. Nate in particular enjoyed talking to him about baseball, although Dan was both impressed and secretly chuffed to hear his praise of Dan's novels too. As Vanessa told Richard of how she had actually been the one who had given Dan the push he needed to have 'Inside' published, Lily made her way over and informed Dan it was time to make his speech. He gulped nervously before straightening his tie, taking a swig of a glass of water and following Lily to the piano, where she had gathered everybody's attention. As she began to thank everyone for coming and for their continued support for the Rhodes-Van der Woodsen Cancer Society, Dan began to think back on the first gala he had attended, one year after Serena's death. He had still been heart-broken, and it was only looking back now that he realised just how much he had improved. As he mused about the role that his daughters had played in this, he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that a certain brunette was in no small part to thank also. Their mutual grief had brought them closer together than either would have expected and he was eternally grateful for the fact that he had somebody who understood exactly what he had gone through. After all, despite the fact that he had been resentful all those years ago when she had abandonned him for Chuck, Dan knew now that the love that he had for Serena, and indeed that she had for Chuck, was what they had always been searching for. She had been his beacon of hope back then too when bad-timing and parents had been in the way of himself and Serena. As a friend he had found the greatest of comfort in her sharp remarks and intellectual insights. They had been their for each other at a time when both were at a stage of turmoil with the loves of their lives, and though he had at the time claimed his love for her, he could see now that it was in fact the idea of her; Serena had been unavailable and in his friend he had searched for, and been presented with, some of the qualities which Serena possessed, and naively he had believed that that was enough for him to love her. She was, he realised, the person he had to thank for ensuring he and Serena had had the final chance they had needed to admit their love for one another, something he would remain eternally thankful for. He realised that she was without a doubt the third most important female in his life, and he was so very grateful that they had been able to place their tumultuous past behind them because he honestly wasn't sure what he would have done without her since Serena's death.

"Now I'd like to call on my son-in-law, Daniel Humphrey, to say a few words" Lily announced, interrupting him from his musings.

"Good evening to you all, ladies and gentlemen, friends and benefactors," he began. "I'd like to reiterate Lily's words and thank you all so very much for being here tonight, and for your continued support for the Rhodes-Van der Woodsen Cancer Society, which is now hosting it's fifth annual gala. Unfortunately, cancer is a disease which continues to claim millions of lives every year. However, there have been huge advances made in the area of treatments and cures, thanks to the innovative research that is carried out as a result of the generosity of people such as yourselves.  
"As you all know, my family and I- my daughters Brooke and Darcy, my mother-in-law Lily, my brother in-law Eric, and all of our extended family and friends- know what it is to lose somebody we love as a result of this horrific disease. While Cece and I may not have known each other all too well, I know how grateful she would be for the amount of support this charity has received from the people of New York -and the fact that her name was on it would've made her all the more so! And I can say with the utmost certainty, that Serena would be so delighted and thankful to have you all here tonight.  
"When you lose somebody that you love, the way that I loved Serena, you feel as though you've lost a part of yourself as well. She was bright... funny... beautiful... intelligent... vivacious -and I'm so proud of her that I can say that she maintained this spirit right up until the end- but when she left this world it made it all the more difficult. Through working with this charity, dealing with research facilities and hospice centres, and of course through the love and delight that Brooke and Darcy bring into my life every day, I have been able to find new pieces of Serena all around me. This charity has left a legacy behind of Serena, and Cece. The best part is that, not only has it given me hope, but it continues to provide hope for all sufferers and their families each day. Serena had such a wonderful heart and desire to help people all her life -even though her best intentions didn't always succeed- and to see her name and legacy live on through your generosity brings me such pride and joy. So thank you." The guests applauded and he stood there, slightly embarrassed as always by the attention.

He cleared his throat, "Just while I'm here, there a few people I'd like to thank personally who have been such a wonderful support over the past number of years. Obviously I'd like to thank Lily and Eric, my father Rufus and his wife Lisa, my sister Jenny and my brother-in-law and dear friend Nate, and our friends Vanessa and Scott, you guys have been fantastic. And I'd like to especially thank Blair who was Serena's, and is now my, best friend and biggest support. To have somebody who understands what you are going through is always such a help, and when it's your friend it makes it all the easier. We've both helped each other through the ups and downs of losing the ones we loved, and without Blair's help, (and Chuck's, God rest him) from the beginning I might never have been able to pull myself together. So thank you Blair, and thank you to all of my friends and family, from myself, Brooke and Darcy- who I of course must mention, just to embarrass them. They are the most wonderful daughters that a guy could ask for, and the most important people in my life, just as they were in Serena's. You girls are the reason I can live each day with such renewed hope and optimism, and you both remind me so much of your mother, possessing so many of her wonderful qualities. I'm so proud of the strong beautiful young women you've become. Anyway, they'll kill me for saying that, so before I get into any more trouble, goodnight, and enjoy the rest of your evening."

_**AN:**_** Hey! I am extremely sorry for the long wait. This time I have got an excuse in that I just started college- _just_ being over a month ago now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter- One of the reasons I'm such a slow updater is that I really don't want to write for the sake of uploading, I prefer to wait until I actually feel like writing in the hope that what I produce will be some way entertaining. Kit147, you got your wish- Jenny and Nate are a thing. The Scott in question is Scott Rosen, Dan and Serena's half brother- I quite liked himself and Vanessa (although I did like her and Nate!) Anyway, thanks to those who have followed and/or favourited, Please let me know what y'all thought!**

**Adiós Amigos! (And hopefully my update will be quicker next time!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN:_** **Ok I am so sorry about my lack of updates but I had so much much work to do recently and I just kind of let it get away from me! The good news that this is quite long as a chapter and the other one genuinely is underway, and I promise it won't take as long! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any familiar characters of the series Gossip Girl.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday darling," Dan grinned as he sat down on Brooke's bed with a tray of waffles and hot chocolate. "I brought you your favourite."  
"Mmm... What time is it?" Brooke groaned, stretching and yawning as she shuffled into an upright position.  
"Just after ten-thirty, your sister figured it was late enough to wake you." Brooke gave a playful glare at her sister who stuck out her tongue before launching herself onto the bed beside her sister, almost knocking the tray in the process.  
"Happy Birthday sis!" Darcy grinned, hugging her sister. "Here you go!"  
"Oh Darc, thank you!"  
"You haven't even opened it yet so don't thank me! For all you know it could be a box of dirt or something!" Darcy said, rolling her eyes. Dan laughed, imagining the sheer look of horror on his daughter's face if that was actually the case.  
Brooke couldn't hep herself from ripping off the paper eagerly.  
"It was the one Mom wore," Darcy explained as the perfume box fell onto her sister's lap.  
"It's true, I don't know how many times I picked it up at an airport on my way home from book tours. She wore it all the time," Dan said nostalgically.  
"Darcy, it's amazing, I love it. And you sis," Brooke grinned, pulling her little sister in for another hug.  
"I'm glad you like it," she blushed. "Anyway, open Dad's. I know you'll love it! At least you better after all that time he made me spend looking around the store!" Brooke laughed at her sister, before smiling gratefully at her father as he handed her a gift bag.  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed seeing the blue box. "Daddy!" she squealed.  
"Honey, you might want to open it first!" Dan teased. Brooke nodded, carefully pulling the ribbon so that it opened, and lifting the navy velvet box from the famous blue one. Opening the box she let out at gasp as she saw the dragonfly pendant.  
"Now if you don't like it we can go to th-" Dan began but was cut off by his eldest.  
"Daddy, it's beautiful! I absolutely love it!" she gushed. "Here!" She shoved the breakfast tray at Darcy before jumping out of bed and hugging her father tightly.  
"Well, I'm glad," Dan smiled. "Your sister did help pick it out."  
"He's lying. I stood there bored," Darcy laughed. "Even ask B! We ran into her there and she couldn't believe Dad picked it out all by himself!" Brooke laughed too.  
"Anyway, Darcy, let your sister eat her breakfast, us plebs will go dine on an equally delicious breakfast (if I may say so myself) in the lowly servants' quarters that is the kitchen," he mocked in an affected, posh accent causing Darcy to giggle.  
"Dad, you know Downton Abbey finished like twenty years ago right?" Brooke teased.  
"Whatever you say Brookie, today is your day!"

"So the girls are going bowling and then they'll come back here for a slumber party, you've said you're organising that, and Dad and Lily and everyone are coming about eight for cake, I ordered one from that bakery she likes. What time will you be here?"  
"How about if I just make sure I'm there before the girls get back? Also I have gift bags, just like the ones I had at my parties," Blair said, clearly delighted with herself.  
"Uh, right. I'm assuming everything inside is appropriate?" Dan couldn't help but ask causing Blair to burst into laughter.  
"Humphrey please, you do realise I'm a parent too?"  
"Sorry, I just hope she has a good time. Last year they just went and caught a movie and had food at her favourite restaurant, while you, Jenny, Nate and I discreetly watched everything from two tables over."  
"Your little girl is growing up Humphrey! Won't be long until she's off looking at colleges like Bella is. It's crazy how the time flies," Blair said with a nostalgic sigh.  
"Don't scare me Blair, I can't believe she's fifteen already! And Darcy is thirteen!"  
"At least you're not the parent of a twenty year old! That makes me feel crazy old!" she exclaimed. Dan laughed.  
"Well may I say for a woman of your age, you're looking well. You know, if Henry was to do the same as his parents, and have a kid at twenty-two, you'll be a grandmother by next year!" he said deviously, knowing well it would annoy her.  
"Not even funny Humphrey. I'll see you later!" she growled, hanging up the phone. Dan chuckled as he pocketed his cell phone.  
"What's so funny Dad?" Brooke asked, coming from the study with a stack of books in her hands.  
"Oh just your Aunt Blair, without meaning to be obviously!" he joked. "What have you got there?"  
"Photo albums. From when we were younger. Darcy and I decided to have a look at them before going to visit Grandpa Rufus if that's ok?"  
"Of course sweetie. In fact, do you mind if I join you girls?"  
"I was hoping you'd say that! You'll know the stories behind the ones we don't remember."

The next hour was spent nostalgically flipping through photos of their childhoods.  
"Oh my God, I'd completely forgotten about that little swimsuit!" Brooke laughed, seeing a picture of her on the beach, sitting with her mother in their swimsuits eating ice-cream cones. She must have been about two in it.  
"You were about two and a half. It was our first time going to the Hamptons all four of us. Look, this is from the same day," he said, pointing to a photo of Serena standing at the edge of the sea with Darcy in here little sunhat and short sleeved one piece. "I remember Serena made me lather you in sunscreen every half hour!" he chuckled, squeezing Darcy's shoulder.  
They flipped through the rest of the photos from that holiday, bringing Dan back to their first trip as a family of four…

_"Dan, can you grab that suitcase?" Serena called out from the hallway.  
"Jesus Serena, there'll be nothing left in the house! We're going for a week, or two not a year!" Dan joked, lugging the case out to the car.  
"Dan!" she scolded, "Language in front of the girls please!"  
"Sorry sweetie," Dan said, placing a kiss on her pouting lips as he walked past, causing her to laugh her adorable four-year old laugh that still made Dan's heart to melt.  
"Have you packed everything for yourself? Swim trunks, toothbrush, razor, enough boxers?" she asked, only half joking.  
"Babe, I've packed for myself every time we've went on vacation, and it's always you who ends up forgetting something."  
"Well what shirts have you brought? And last time you didn't bring any sweater for when it got chilly and ended up wearing that horrific brown thing you found in the wardrobe instead until I forced you to buy a new one!"  
"Well if the worst happens, there are stores there, which you will no doubt visit with Blair during our stay! Now do you have everything? Phone charger? Laptop? Brooke's Barbie movie for when she needs to come out of the sun for a while?"  
"Yes genius, and about two dozen books to read to her. Now can you make sure everywhere is locked while I get the girls out of the playpen and buckle them into their car seats?"  
The next ten minutes had been spent with the last minute grabbing of a few items, as well as the picnic Serena had prepared for the car journey, and with the alarm set, the Humphrey clan were finally on their way.  
"Sorry I was so stressed back their," Serena said sheepishly.  
"S, don't worry, I've been through two pregnancies with you, _that _was nothing!" he joked, reaching across to caress her hands. "Now I just hope those two will fall asleep during the car ride!" he said, giving a glance in the rear view mirror, where Darcy was drooling all over her teddy bear (teething), and Brooke was pretending to herself that she could read by improvising her own version of "_i like you forever, I love you for always'. _Serena looked over her shoulder and chuckled at the sight, then turned to face Dan and grinned, bringing their entwined hands to her lips and kissing his knuckles.  
_

_The vacation was successful. Their days were passed on the beach with the girls, trying to stop Darcy from eating sand, and splashing in the rock pools and the shallows with Brooke. They also relaxed by the pool in the house that they were renting with Blair and Chuck, and Nate and his girlfriend of the time, Rosie. Chuck spent five days, returned to the city for a few days work, and then returned for another five days, while Blair stayed with the kids for the full two weeks. Nate and Rosie had intended on staying a week but following a fight she stormed back to the city, followed by Nate, who broke up with her, before returning and enjoying himself far more. That may have had something to do with the fact that Jenny surprised them all with an impromptu visit though. On the second last night of vacation Jenny volunteered to watch the girls while Dan and Serena went out for the night, and Nate eagerly volunteered to provide backup, so they went out for dinner together at a new French restaurant that opened up recently along the beach.  
"This is nice, going for dinner, just the two of us," Dan smiled towards the end of the meal.  
Serena nodded in agreement, "Much as I love B and Chuck,it's nice to be alone. And Nate and his model of the month do sort of kill the romance at times," she said wrinkling her nose and causing Dan to laugh.  
"Did you notice the way Jenny still looks at him?" he asked suddenly, "Or am I just being an over-protective brother?"  
"No, I've noticed," she admitted. "But have you seen the way he looks at her? I haven't seen him a happy as he has been in the past week in anybody's company since, well…" she blushed.  
"You," Dan finished for her with a small smirk. She nodded sheepishly.  
"Anyway, enough about Nate and Jenny, how have you been enjoying our vacation?" she asked.  
"It's been almost a perfect two weeks," he said with a smile.  
"Almost?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I wouldn't have minded a few less nights when Brooke didn't share our bed," Dan winked. Serena laughed.  
"Well Mr. Humphrey, the vacation isn't over yet! And I may have had the exact same sentiments, which is why I asked Blair earlier to relieve Jenny and Nate of their duties at midnight and take over. And why I reserved us a room in the B&amp;B we visited the last time we came down just the two of us," Serena said seductively, trailing her fingers up his arm. Dan almost choked on his water.  
"You done with that?" he asked, pointing to her créme brulée. She smirked, taking the last forkful into her mouth before allowing herself be dragged by Dan, who had dropped enough bills to pay for the meal and a generous tip, out of the restaurant onto the beach.  
"Wait a second Dan, look up at the stars, aren't they amazing?" she laughed giddily as he picked her up and swung her around.  
He looked up contemplating them before looking back at her and answering with a smile, "Not as good as what's in front of me. Have I told you how ravishing you look this evening?"  
"Only about ten times, but I don't mind you saying it again," Serena teased, although he noticed her slight blush. "Have I mentioned how hot you look in that shirt? … But if memory serves me, you look even hotter without it…" she said, trailing her finger up his neck.  
He kissed her eagerly.  
"We… should really get to the B&amp;B…" she mumbled.  
"I happen to remember that my favourite Fourth of July took place right here on this beach. Or at least it finished here! We were both in white, remember?" he smirked.  
"You might need to remind me." And remind her he did._

"That was a great vacation," he said, smiling and feeling a blush cross his face as he remembered his and Serena's date night. "Anyway, we better go over to Dad's, I old him we'd be there half an hour ago!"  
"Why does he want us calling Dad? I mean, he and Lisa are coming over later aren't they? And Lily and everyone?" Brooke asked.  
"Of course, do you think they'd miss it?! He just can't wait that long to see you," Dan said with a wink. "So grab your coats and let's rock and roll."  
"Want me to ring a cab? Or are we Subway-ing it?" Darcy asked.  
"Subway," Brooke decided, causing a smile from Dan.  
"Do you girls know," he began as they walked out the door, "That the first time your mother rode a subway was with me? Blair wouldn't touch her for the entire day afterwards! And oh God the ordeal Nate had when trying to get her to ride one!" Dan laughed, as did the girls. They loved when their father told them stories fro his younger days, especially the ones with their Mom, Nate and Blair in them.

Arriving at the loft, they were greeted by the smell of waffles.  
"Think you could handle another one to keep the old man happy?" Dan asked Brooke.  
"If you don't I will," Darcy grinned.  
"Well, the day that's in it, I might just manage!" Brooke joked.  
"There are my two favourite teenagers on the planet!" Rufus grinned when they entered the loft, hugging them tightly immediately. "Happy Birthday Brooke!"  
"Thanks Grandpa!" she smiled. "Hey Lisa!" she called, walking further into the loft, followed by Darcy, once she had given her grandfather another squeeze.  
"And hello to you too Dad," Dan joked sarcastically.  
"Dan my boy! How are you?"  
"Good. I can't believe Brooke is fifteen, but otherwise I'm fine!" he joked. "How are you doing?"  
"Pretty great," Rufus admitted sheepishly. He often felt guilty that he had been lucky enough to love again after splitting up with Lily, and Alison, while his son had been widowed at thirty-six, and seemed to have never even entertained the idea of finding someone to love again.  
"I'm glad to hear it," Dan smiled, patting the older man on the back. "Hey Lisa."  
Lisa who had been hugging and chatting to the girls looked up and gave Dan a warm smile which he returned. "Hey Dan! Sit on down, I'll make you all some tea or coffee!"  
Dan liked Lisa, a lot, but he had to admit that he considered Lily more a part of his family than Lisa, probably because due to Serena, he still saw her as often as he had when she and Rufus had been married.

Over waffles and hot drinks, they chatted and caught up. Rufus didn't travel into the city half as much these days so mostly he saw his kids and grandchildren when they visited on weekends.  
"Now Brookie, I think it's about time I gave you a little something to celebrate the birth of my first grandchild! Give me a second."  
"Grandpa, there was no need, honestly," Brooke blushed.  
"Oh don't give me that! Besides, I didn't exactly buy it for you."  
Rufus emerged from the office carrying a guitar case. Brooke's eyes lit up.  
"This," Rufus said, handing her the case, "Is the guitar I got when I turned fifteen. It's also the first guitar I ever played in a real concert with 'Lincoln Hawk'. I figured the next musician in our family should have it!" He was of course referring to the fact that while music had never really been a passion of Dan's, his eldest granddaughter had definitely inherited his talent. He'd started teaching her when she eight and she'd been spending a lot of time at the loft while Serena was in hospital, and Dan went to visit without the girls. She's learnt quickly and had continued to play even when her mother died and they didn't go to Rufus' as often. She loved to sing and play guitar, and even though she would never dream of telling her father or Blair this, she often whispered tales of what she'd do when she was a famous musician into her sister's ear at night. It's not that Dan wouldn't support her, but she knew he'd want her to focus on her studies first so as to have a back-up plan. And she knew Blair would shudder at the thought of tour buses and sweaty shows, not to mention the fact that she had taken a particular liking to the country genre. What she didn't know yet was that Blair would actually understand completely, having briefly envisioned herself performing to crowded arenas, during her tee years.  
"Go on, open it!" he smiled. She carefully laid the case on her lap and took out the guitar.  
"Grandpa, thank you so much. This is… incredible! Are you sure?"  
"Of course! Hopefully though you'll have more success than I had!" he winked. "I had it spruced up a little too- new strings, got the wood treated, a pic, and Lisa helped me pick a nice girly strap. You should be good to go. It's not new but it's a goo-"  
"It's a million times better than a new guitar!" Brooke beamed. "It's amazing, thank you so, so much." Handing the guitar to Dan she got up and hugged first Lisa, and then Rufus giving him an extra long and hard squeeze.  
"How about a tune?" Rufus suggested.  
"A duet?" Brooke asked grinning widely as she raised a brow.  
"Oh alright," Rufus agreed. "Song?"  
"I Told You So?" Brooke suggested eagerly.  
"That's ancient!" Rufus teased, "and it's _Country_!"  
Brooke simply smirked, "It's my birthday! Besides I know you can play it, and it's like the first male/female duet I could think of!" she defended.  
"It wasn't originally a duet you know! Randy Travis just really liked the sound of Carrie Underwood singing it so they released a duet version."  
"God I can't imagine it sounding a quarter as good without Carrie!" Brooke said astonished.  
"How are your music choices so old fashioned?!" Dan chuckled.  
"I blame you and mom for always picking the CD or music station," Darcy decided, receiving support from her sister.  
"Alright, just sing already!" Dan joked.  
Brooke began to pluck the strings, Rufus joining in, but Dan could only watch his daughter in awe at how at ease she seemed, at the brightness in her eyes. He knew that look. It was like when Serena got really into something. Pure excitement and joy. He smiled as he watched his little girl perform and thought to himself how lucky he was to have her and Darcy, and that they looked so like their mom, giving him constant reminders of her every day.

* * *

**_AN:_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's quite a sizeable flashback which some of you prefer more than others (Dair and Derena fans are welcome here!), and I know there's no Dan/Blair interaction but the next chapter will contain a lot of Blair so fear not! I am so grateful to anybody still reading this, I would understand completely if you had given up! (But please don't!) Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know!  
Thanks and see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:**_** What can I say, I'm a ****disaster! I am so sorry if any of you have been waiting for an update. The other day I found half of what became 'Always' (my one-shot) and that inspired me to keep going at this. I've been thinking about how awful the rude ending and brings were, and that made it difficult for me to continue, because I realise now just how awfully constructed it was for Derena and Chair to end up together instead of Dair, but obviously those two relationships are also important to this story so that provided some difficulty in being inspired! Not that I can call this chapter inspired, but hey! I tried! Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Any familiar characters are not mine.**

* * *

"Daniel where in God's name are you?" Blair demanded down the phone.  
He grinned, "I'm doing well Blair, and you?"  
"Seriously Dan! Bella and I have been here decorating for the past hour!"  
"Shit I'm sorry Blair, I was gonna help, we just got caught up at Dad's and you said you'd be over at four and it's only quarter past! We'll be there in five minu-"  
"Okay slight exaggeration, we just arrived but you need to hurry up so we can get in and get organised. I do not like last minute planning as you well know."  
"And yet, your wedding took all but two hours to plan!" he joked.  
"Just because I don't like working under time pressure doesn't mean I don't excel under it! See you in ten Humphrey!"  
Dan chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket. In some ways, Blair was the exact same person as she was in high school, whereas in others she couldn't have been more different.  
Seeing his daughter attempt to manoeuvre her way out the door of the subway with the large guitar case he moved forward to help her.  
"Are you sure I can't carry it for you sweetie?"  
"Dad, I said I'm fine!" Brooke insisted.  
Darcy turned to Dan and rolled her eyes dramatically, "Musicians!"  
Dan burst out laughing and ruffled his younger daughter's hair as they waited for Brook to make it through the ticket stall. Darcy always knew how to make him laugh.

"Wow. Blair, this place looks amazing!" Dan praised, an hour later. "Throwback to when you tried to humiliate Jenny on her fifteenth birthday!"  
Blair shot him a dirty look. "I was young and foolish, convinced my role as Queen of Constance was the most important thing in the world."  
"I'm just kidding with you. Besides, you just suggested it, it was my father who attempted to instigate the plan."  
"B and Bella, it's amazing, thanks for all your help," Brooke said gratefully.  
"Our pleasure sweetie!" Bella winked. "Now, show me what you're wearing so I can choose my colours. You too Darc!"  
Darcy caught her father's eye and rolled her eyes to the ceiling before following the two upstairs, causing Dan to smirk.  
"Something funny, Dan?" Blair asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly but smirking, having caught the exchange. "I worry your nonchalance when it comes to fashion could corrupt poor Darcy's style. She's been blessed with Serena's intuition so far, but only because Brooke encourages her. I better keep an eye on her or she could bring back plaid!" Blair teased.

"So this evening, once the girls come back from bowling there'll be pizza from her favourite restaurant here, and then we'll have cake. Nate, Jen, Dad, Lily and everyone will be here by then. After that, I'm trusting you to take over seeing as I have no idea what girls do at slumber parties."  
"Dan, we've got this. Now smile, you're going to start looking old if you keep worrying and frowning. Besides, they won't want me in there! They'll be fine, I got Bella to pick up some movies at the rental store, got extra nail vanish remover and cotton wool for if they do their nails, and they'll probably spend most of the time gossiping and chatting anyway. I'll be here just in case anyway."  
"You know you're a life saver, right?" Dan said gratefully.  
"Obviously! Now you should probably go say goodbye to the girls, they're leaving in 5."  
"Brooke! Darcy! Get don here please, or you're gonna be late! You have to leave!" Dan called up the stairs.  
"You look beautiful," he smiled when he saw Brooke descend the staircase, relieved he didn't have to send her to change into anything more appropriate. He was surprised to see her ahead of her sister for once.  
"Thank you Daddy," she grinned.  
"So do you Darcy," he praised as she joined her sister. Both girls were dressed casually enough (at least by Upper East Side standards), they were after all going to a bowling alley.

The plan was for Brooke to meet some of her friends at the bowling alley, before returning to the Humphrey residence via limo (courtesy of Lily) to have a sleepover with the girls of the group, which thankfully Blair had volunteered to be on hand to supervise.

"What are you reading?" Dan asked, once he had see the girls out. Blair was in the kitchen at the breakfast bar flipping through Vanity Fair.  
"Nothing of substance," she sighed. "Pour me a glass of wine, would you?"  
"Sure thing. Listen Blair I feel bad having you stuck here all evening… You don't need to stay here for too long, not at all if you'd prefer…"  
"Dan. Stop. You know I love the girls, and, lets face it, you're not the worst person to spend time with. Henry is with Lauren-" she rolled her eyes, "And Bella is with your girls so really I'd be home alone for the evening… Though I guess i'll have to get used to it considering they'll both be in college next year… Do you ever get lonely? When the girls are gone away with Lily or I?" she asked tentatively.  
"I… I do," he said simply. "I mean I fill my time with writing or I call Nate or go visit my Dad but I sometimes wish that there was somebody for me to do nothing with, you know? Like just sitting by the fire and reading a book or watching a movie. I guess I miss that a lot." Blair nodded.  
"Me too. It's the small things I miss most of all. Although-" she laughs slightly, "Chuck was never one content to sit and do nothing for too long. He was always doing something, be it business strategising, playing with the kids or being with me…"  
"Now now Waldorf, don't go disgusting me with images of you and Chuck!" Blair laughs and takes a sip of the wine he put in front of her.  
"So," Dan asked with a smile, "Would you like to join me doing nothing? I'm reading 'Pride and Prejudice' on Darcy's recommendation, or there's a remake of 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' recorded by Brooke?"  
"I'd love to," Blair smiled sweetly. "Let's go see how bad that bitch playing Holly is in comparison to Audrey Hepburn!" Dan laughed and followed her into the sitting room.

"I mean God, she's not even saying the right lines! Varjak would have to be a total idiot to fall for her!" Blair protested, criticising the movie for the umpteenth time. Dan laughed, enjoying her criticisms, remembering how obsessed teenage Blair was with Audrey Hepburn. The pair were curled up on the couch, she at the end with her legs up beside her, and he with his on the ottoman and his arms stretched over the back.  
"God this takes me back," he said nostalgically.  
"What do you mean?" Blair asked, raising her brow.  
"Remember when we were in college and you used to come to Brooklyn to escape all your romantic entanglements ad we'd just sit and talk about literature, or watch a movie together?" he asked, his eyes crinkling with a smile as he reminisced.  
"Mmm, I enjoyed those evenings- more than I ever let on… Of course when you became one of the said romantic entanglements they had to end…" she said wistfully.  
"They didn't have to, you chose to!" he shrugged, causing her to snort.  
"Daniel, somehow I don't think Serena or Chuck would've been too happy with the two of us together, alone in Brooklyn curled up on your couch!"  
"True… And you did hate me for quite some time after we broke up…"  
"I didn't hate you!" Blair protested. He smirked.  
"Liar!"  
"Honestly, I could never have hated you. After all, I'm the one that broke up with you… Even if you and Serena did sleep together mere minutes after I chose Chuck!"  
"I-" he interrupted.  
"Save it," she laughed, "It was Serena and you. And I've always understood that I hurt you so that was your way of retaliating, and thankfully it ended up in you marrying the love of your life. Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't hate you. I guess I acted the way I did because I still had feelings for you. I mean I never for one moment regretted choosing Chuck, but we had something, and feelings don't die just like that. I guess I was worried that I'd do something stupid while I waited for Chuck, and I knew you were still hurting. If I'd lingered it would've only hurt you more when Chuck and I did reunite, and it would've taken you longer to reconcile with Serena." She shrugged. It had always seemed obvious.  
"Wow… I… Thanks, I guess… It's nice to know my best friend never actually hated me!" he joked causing her to let out a sigh of relief. She worried it had been too heavy a conversation but then she remembered that Dan was the one person she could talk to anything about. She smiled and settled back on the couch, both of them about to resume with the movie when the door opened and the hallway filled with the sound of teenage girls.  
"Brace yourself," Dan grimaced, eliciting a smirk from Blair who held out her hand for Dan to pull her from the couch.  
"I am a kickass friend."  
"I know."

After the pizza was eaten and the cake cut, the girls put on a movie, with Darcy and Bella staying to chat to the adults and relatives and Brooke drifting between the two rooms with popcorn and drinks for her friends, while chatting to her family present too. The kitchen was filled with a pleasant buzz of conversation. Lily was there ("Claude is in Paris at the moment visiting his brother"), Rufus and Lisa, Vanessa and Scott with their sons Harry and Ben, Nate and Jenny with their daughter Claire and their sons Phillip and Derek, and Eric and Jonathan with their daughter Beth. Henry had also stopped by. Alison was in lord with her new husband Frank but had called Brooke earlier to wish her happy birthday. The cousins whose ages were between five and twelve, were in groups throughout the room playing with and entertaining one another. Lily was talking to Jonathan and Jenny, Blair and Vanessa were engaged in polite conversation with Lisa, Rufus was teasing and joking with his two sons and Eric. Darcy, Ben, and Phillip, who were both twelve, were drifting from conversation to conversation, rolling their eyes at one another at the boringness of the ongoing conversations and questions about school. Dan paused and looked around. As he looked around he realised how lucky he was to have all these people who truly cared about he and the girls. As his eyes wandered around the room he caught Vanessa's eye. She smiled at him and excused herself from Blair and Lisa, walking towards him.  
"Well," she began, "How does it feel to be celebrating your little girl's 15th birthday old man? I mean, I assume that's what the pensive look was about?" she teased. Dan laughed.  
"It's crazy. I mean, I doesn't seem that long ago that we were their age, you know? And I was actually thinking about how lucky I was to have so many people I really care about in my life."  
"It's crazy how we ended up here isn't it?" she asked, gesturing around her at the people and the house. "I mean can you imagine if we told our fifteen year old selves about the way our lies would turn out how they'd react? You married your golden girl and became best friends with her best friend who you despised, and golden boy. I dated said golden boy and ended up with the half brother of yours and Serena that you didn't even know existed! And all our kids are related in some way." She laughed and he had to join in.  
"Life is full of crazy surprises isn't it?" he admitted.  
"So," he said after a comfortable pause, "How's work going? Travelling anywhere interesting soon?" Vanessa had become a photographer for Time Magazine and before she had had the boys she had travelled all over the world, particularly to conflict zones. When Ben and Harry were born she had cut out the work abroad, preferring to have time at home with her boys. Now that they were getting older she had started to travel a bit more again, but still not nearly as frequently.  
"Scott and I are taking the boys to Costa Rica over Thanksgiving so I'm hoping I'll get some decent wildlife shots while I'm there but it's not for work or anything."  
"Wow, that'll be fantastic! When did you guys plan that?" Because they lived in New York, every Thanksgiving and ever other Christmas was spent in Boston with Scott's adoptive parents so Dan wasn't particularly surprised not to have heard of their plans.  
"Well we've been talking about it for a while but we booked it a couple of months ago. We figured the boys were old enough." They continued to discuss the holiday until Jenny joined them and the conversation gradually drifted.

After everyone else had left, Blair and Dan cleared up the kitchen together.  
"Ugh, I wish Dorota was here," Blair sighed.  
"Sit down if you want, I can handle the rest", Dan laughed.  
"What do you take me for?!" Blair asked with a withering look, followed by a grin.  
"So how did business with Redmond go?" Dan asked after a pause.  
"Who?"  
"That guy, at the party? That was a buyer?" Dan pressed.  
"Oh! Richard! It went well! His retail chain wants to take on the label's new line for a season, test the market, and then see from there," Blair said, eyes shining. Dan loved how passionate she was about her job, how engaged she became when talking about it. He had always admired her drive and ambition, which rivalled that of even his own.  
"Blair, that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" he congratulated. His hands were covered in suds so he flicked some in her direction in lieu of a shoulder squeeze, causing her to shriek as it landed on her face. Dipping her hand in the water she splashed some at him, causing him to laugh. However, before it could escalate into a fully fledged battle Brooke came in, carrying some empty bowls.  
"Hey Brookie, how's the party going?" Dan asked.  
"Good, really good!" she smiled. "I just came to restock the refreshments."  
"You guys ok for everything else?" Blair asked.  
"Yeah, thanks Dad and Blair for everything."  
"You're welcome sweetie," they said simultaneously causing them to share a smile.

When Brooke returned to the sitting room Blair began talking again.  
"Richard also asked me to dinner," she said casually, surprising Dan who almost dropped the plate he was holding into the sink.  
"He did?! What ddid you say?" he asked.  
"That I don't mix business with pleasure… It did get me thinking though. My son is almost twenty-one and my daughter almost an adult… Maybe it's time I start dating again…" she trailed off. "Well?" she asked when he remained silent.  
"Well I think it's a personal decision, one that I couldn't blame you for making. Our kids are at very different stages, even if Bella is only two years older than Chuck. As you've said, they'll both be in college this time next year. Maybe I'd be the same if the girls were older. And it does get lonely…"  
"Mmm… I'm not even sure I'm ready but it can't hurt to try, can it? Or am I being incredibly selfish?" she asked worriedly.  
"Blair!" he said, turning to face her for the first time sine the conversation and started. "The last thing I could accuse you of being is selfish. Ever since Henry was born you have always put their wants and needs above your own! And you've been here for me, even when I tried to push you and Chuck away at the start. Do you for a change. And there's no harm in testing the waters."  
"Thanks Dan. I don't know what I'd do without you, you realise that don't you?" she said sincerely, placing a hand on his shoulder, her deep brown eyes staring into his.  
"i do. And I feel the same way. The last few years would have been a mess without you." She smiled appreciatively and removed her hand to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear, before grabbing the last of the dishes and returning them to the appropriate cupboards.

At about midnight Blair went in and said goodnight to Bella, Brooke, Darcy and the other party guests, before getting her handbag and putting back on her shoes.  
"Thank you for everything this evening B."  
"You're welcome for the hundredth time!" she joked. "And I'm serious about you repaying me by handling Henry's twenty-first!"  
"I promise I'll do my best to organise a bash that would make even a twenty-one year old Chuck Bass proud." At the stricken look on her face he laughed. "I'm kidding! God, I'm pretty sure anything that involved would be illegal. Although actually, he was definitely at his wildest between sixteen and eighteen during his Blair-fee periods," he reminisced.  
"True. He grew up so much in just a few years… We all did. It sometimes feels like we skipped the normal antics of young teenagers so we behaved like college kids in high school and adults in college…"  
"Mmmm, you have a point… Although some of our antics were certainly questionable during our college years too!" Dan laughed. "I just hope our kids will have more sense. I think we've made them more sensible though, don' you?"  
"I certainly hope so! … Hey Dan? What you said earlier about 'doing me', putting my own happiness as a priority? That goes for you too you know. The girls love you. And if you did decide you wanted to put yourself out there I'm sure they'd understand. They want you to be happy, remember that, ok?" She hugged him. "Goodnight Dan."  
"Goodnight Blair."

* * *

**I'd love to hear what y'all think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke was laying on Bella's bed flipping through the latest copy of Vogue while her friend tried on various outfits.  
"What about this one?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. Brooke looked up.  
"I like it. I still prefer the fourth one though. Maybe the fourth dress with the shoes you're wearing now and the bag your mom got you for you birthday?"  
"The Coach one? Hmmm…. You know, that could actually work! Really well in fact! I'll try it to be sure." Brooke smirked and went back to her magazine while Bella rummaged through her shelf of handbags.  
"Et voilá! Qu'en penses-tu?" she asked in perfectly accented French.  
"Très chique! I love it. What about you?"  
"I really like it. Good job B."  
"Your mom taught me well," Brooke shrugged with a smile.  
"So where are you and Javi going?"  
"I don't even know, he wouldn't tell me! He barely agreed to tell me the dress code which was dressy/casual!"  
"I bet it's somewhere gorgeous though! I mean it is your one year anniversary!" Brooke swooned (In fact, she knew exactly where they were going seeing as Javier had texted her for her opinion.)  
"On that note, how's Ethan?" Bella asked, slipping into a pair of pyjamas before plopping herself onto the bed beside her friend. Brooke shrugged.  
"I don't really know. I mean, we went to the movies that one time and we've hung out together after school four or five times but I'm not sure what we are exactly. I think I might be okay with us just being good friends though, for now at least."  
"You _are_ barely fifteen," Bella agreed. The two fell into a comfortable silence until Bella broke it by bouncing up and down suddenly.  
"Ohmigod I forgot to tell you!" she whispered loudly.  
"What?" Brooke asked eagerly.  
"Mom and I were having lunch the other day and her phone was on the table and I happened to glimpse messages from a guy called Kevin. I couldn't read them but naturally I was intrigued so i took her phone later on and had what was intended to be a quick flick through them- Brooke I think she likes him as in date likes him! They seemed kind of flirty or something!"  
"What?!" Brooke shrieked. "Oh my God how could you forget to tell me that?! Who is he? How do you feel about it? Do you know what he looks like?!"  
"No but I'll creep on her Facebook later and see if I can find anything. And I don't know, for a while I was kind of surprised but then I thought, hey, Dad has been dead for four years now, and Henry and I are home less and less… I think if she's ready than I have no objections- provided he's a nice guy, and he doesn't have kids I have to deal with! I mean, I want her to be happy, and four years is a while to be alone…"  
"Hmm yeah, I guess," Brooke mused, thinking of her dad.  
"And also I expect her to talk to us before she actually dates him, you know? But I'm happy for her…. Has your Dad ever mentioned moving on and dating someone else?" she asked tentatively.  
"Whenever he's asked about it he's dismissive but now that you say it, maybe he's ready. I mean, it has been six years, and he's never so much as mentioned anything to Darcy or I. I hope we'er not the reason he's holding back…"  
"Mmm…. Anyway, did you see Lauren on page six? Mom was raging!" Bella giggled, changing the subject.

* * *

Darcy was at dance class when Brooke finally got her Dad alone for long enough to talk about the whole dating situation. Her father was in his study so she went in with the irateness of offering to make him coffee.  
"Hey Brookie, what's up?" Dan smiled, looking up from the keyboard.  
"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted a coffee or anchoring?"  
"Thanks sweetie, I think I'm okay for now. How was school today?"  
"Good. We started Compositions today in English," Brooke answered, idling running her fingers along the spines f Dan's many books.  
"Oh very nice. That was always my favourite," Dan said reminiscently.  
"Mmm…"  
"Everything okay?" Dan asked, noticing his daughter seemed distracted.  
"Daddy, have you ever thought about dating again?" she blurted out suddenly. "Because if you have you know Darcy and I would be fine with it. We'd be happy for you I mean," she continued quickly.  
"What?" Dan asked in surprise. "Where is this coming from?"  
"Well it's just that Bella mentioned her mom might start dating again, and I wanted you to know that if the reason you haven't is because of us then don't worry, we're happy as long as you are."  
"Well I- The thing is- Thanks. But you know, different people take different amounts of time and are at different stages in their lives. I didn't date because it was what felt right to me, both for my own reasons and because of you two. But yeah, I mean, maybe I'll decide soon that I am ready so thanks Brooke. It means a lot that you've thought about this and are giving me your blessing," he said, standing up from his chair and pulling his eldest into a hug.  
"I love you Dad," Brooke said, voice muffled by her father's shirt.  
"I love you too sweetheart," Dan said, kissing the top of her head. "And I'm so proud of the wonderful person you've become."

* * *

"So what's this I hear about you dating?" Dan teased as their phone conversation lulled.  
"What?" Blair asked, oblivious to her daughter's snooping.  
"Brooke told me today that she supported my decision to date again if I wanted to and said she and Bella had discussed you dating again," Dan explained.  
"I haven't said anything to Bella," Bella said baffled.  
"Oh. That's odd. Maybe they heard us in the kitchen the other night," Dan suggested, hearing the confusion in her tone. Hearing a bang from upstairs he looked up. He suddenly heard his name being bellowed.  
"Sounds like you're needed," Blair said, hearing the shout from her end of the line.  
"I'm sorry to leave you hanging," Dn apologised, already making his way upstairs.  
"I have two kids too," Blair laughed. "And hey, I'll talk to Bella later and suss things out."  
"You do that," Dan agreed. "I gotta go, talk to you later."  
"Bye." Blair hung up the phone. Sitting with her mobile clasped in her hand she puzzled over what her friend had said.

"Bella, can you come in here for a sec?" she called, making her way up the staircase.  
"Is it important?" Bella called back. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."  
"What is it?" Blair asked. "Can I help?"  
"Nah, just homework," Bella replied, opening her bedroom door. "I'm coming now." She followed Blair into her room and sat on the bed. "What's up?"  
"I was just on to Dan."  
"What's new," Bella smirked nervously.  
"True," Blair smiled. "Anyway, he told me that Brooke told him that she was ready for him to start dating if that was what he wanted." Bella blushed.  
"That's nice of her."  
"Isn't it?" Blair agreed. "But the thing is he's never mentioned it. And then he said that you'd told her I might be dating again. Any idea where that came from?"  
"I have no idea- Well, um- Okay fine, I saw messages on your phone from I guy called Kevin and I guess they seemed kind of…" she shuddered, "flirty?"  
"Well," Blair blushed, "I um… There's nothing going on between Kevin and I at the moment, nor has there been."  
"But would you like there to be?" her daughter asked curiously.  
"I- You know how much I loved, love your father. I will always love him, no matter what. But I don't want to be alone forever. And I won't be, because I have you guys. But I know that next year you'll be starting college, and your brother will be almost finished and you guys have your own lives to live, which makes me so happy. But it also scares me. My husband is dead, and so is one of my best friends. Who do I grow old with? I guess what I'm trying to ask is how you would feel if I did start to date again? Because I would never want to do anything that made you uncomfortable or resent me."  
"Mom I love you. And I want you to be happy. And if that means dating again then I am all for it. You're too young to be alone. If you're ready to date then date. You deserve a second chance." Blair felt tears pricking at the corners' of her eyes and dabbed them with her hand quickly.  
"Oh mom, don't cry!" Bella laughed, wrapping her arms around her mother.  
"I guess I'm just wondering what I ever did to deserve you, and your brother. Because I was a horrible teenager compared to you," she joked.  
"Now that I believe," Bella smirked.  
"Hey, do you want to come and watch a movie and eat Ben and Jerry's with me?" Blair asked stroking her daughter's cheek.  
"I shou- Yeah, I'd love to," she smiled. "Let me just go put on pyjamas, you go pick a movie."  
"Will do. Actually you know what, I'm going put on my pjs too. See you downstairs in five minutes?"  
"You bet!" Bella stood and went into her own room again. Hearing her mother close her bedroom door she closed her own and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Javi?" she whispered. Her boyfriend relaxed, coming out of her walk in closet.  
"Everything okay?" he asked, sitting on her bed and patting the space beside him.  
"I'm so sorry but I think I should be with my mom this evening," she said apologetically. If Javi was disappointed he didn't show it.  
"Sure. I should get going anyway. Homework and whatnot. I think I have a test next week I should get studying for... Are we still on for tomorrow night thought?" he asked with a grin.  
"You bet! I can't wait! Can you please tell me where you're taking me?" Bella begged.  
"And ruin the surprise? You wish!" he joked, standing up and making his way to the door. "Is the coast clear?"  
"Mom is in her room and Henry is at soccer practice."  
"Well in that case, I'll take my leave. See you tomorrow," he half whispered, hand on the doorknob.  
"See you tomorrow. Love you," Bella said, leaning in and kissing her boyfriend sweetly.  
"Te amo," Javi replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before sticking his head out of her door and looking right and left before darting down the stairs and frantically pushing the elevator button. Thankfully it was only a few floors down so it came quickly before he could be discovered. Bella meanwhile changed from her Constance uniform and into her pyjamas and slippers.  
"Ready sweetheart?" Blair asked, sticking her head in the door.  
"Yep." She flicked off her light switch. "Hey mom? I love you." Blair smiled at her daughter, who was the perfect mix of herself and Chuck.  
"Oh sweetheart, I love you too. And by the way? Tell Javier to say goodbye next time."  
"Wha- How did you know?" Bella asked blushing furiously. Blair laughed.  
"Oh please, I was seventeen once. But I hope nothing-"  
"Stop talking," Bella said, turning beetroot. "We didn't- We haven't..."  
"Well if you ever do want to talk about-"  
"Mom please stop!" her daughter begged, mortified.  
"I just want you to be able to talk to me because I couldn't talk to my mother about these things at your age... Or any age."  
"Okay but please can we change the subject?"  
"Sure," Blair agreed. "What movie will we watch?"

* * *

**_AN:_ Apologies for the hiatus, anyone who reads this will know that I'm unfortunately not a very reliable updater (hence my preference for writing oneshots. which I only realised after starting this multi-chapter). I know there was no Dan/Blair interaction really in this chapter but I felt it was important that we see Blair with her kids as well as Dan with the girls. Anyway, I'm so grateful to those of you that are still reading this, and I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
